Trampas de Amor
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Ella acaba de llegar a su nuevo colegio, él es el chico malo en el colegio al cual todos les temen. Ella, sólo desea estudiar, él, sólo desea pasarla bien. ¿Qué pasa cuándo chocolate y esmeralda se encuentran?... Exacto, hacen explosión.
1. Malo Comienzo

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Ella acaba de llegar a su nuevo colegio, él es el chico malo en el colegio al cual todos les temen. Ella, sólo desea estudiar, él, sólo desea pasarla bien. ¿Qué pasa cuándo chocolate y esmeralda se encuentran?...Exacto, hacen explosión.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

**Trampas de Amor**

**Capítulo 1:** Malo Comienzo

―

―¡Suéltame¡― pedía un chico de cabellos negros.

Sonrió con crueldad mientras le golpeaba el estómago. Era un chico de cabellos alborotado de color chocolate, alto, hombros anchos, cuerpo atlético sus ojos eran del color de sus cabellos pero en esos momentos estaban tan oscurecidos del enojo como el mismo chocolate derretido.

―A ver― habló el chico de cabellos chocolate. ―O me das mi dinero o me regresas la mercancía― le dijo apretando su agarre en el cuello del chico.

―No la tengo…― las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir otro fuerte golpe en el estómago.

―¿Quién la tiene?― le preguntó.

―Kerverus― dijo el chico.

El castaño lo dejó caer al piso y le pisó la cabeza.

―Cuando le vuelvas a dar mi mercancía a ese hijo de perra, te mato― le escupió el rostro y empezó a alejarse con tranquilidad.

―¿Lo enfrentarás?― un chico que se había mantenido al margen caminaba detrás del castaño. Era un chico alto, casi igual que el castaño, de cabellos negros como el azabache, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético y llevaba lentes.

―Ese maldito no se quedará con lo que es mío― dijo con enojo.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo de la preparatoria antes las miradas de todos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hacía menos de media hora que había llegado a su nuevo colegio, luego de la muerte de su padre año y medio atrás su hermano había tenido que dejar de asistir a la universidad para poder trabajar, ella lo quiso ayudar pero este se lo prohibió, le decía que tenía que estudiar, para tener un futuro, una oportunidad en la vida. Caminaba con lentitud hasta que vio la hora en su reloj, 8:10 a.m. llegaría tarde.

Luego de una larga carrera hasta quedar frente al que sería su salón de clases, notó que muchas chicas de las que estaban por allí la miraban como con lastima, miró sin entender pero prefirió ignorar aquellas miradas, dejó un respiro escapar y abrió la puerta de su nuevo salón de clases.

Quedó petrificada al ver un grupo de chicos quienes la miraron y sonrieron. Su mirada se posó dos chicos en especial, uno estaba estampado en la pared mientras otro lo tenía agarrado del cuello.

―¡Oye!― no pudo evitar gritar al ver como el chico apretaba el agarre en el cuello del otro. ―¡Salvaje!― chilló y todos la miraron como si estuviera loca al ver como ella con rapidez se había acercado a aquellos dos chicos y se interponía entre el de cabellos chocolates y el de cabellos negros. ―¡¿Qué crees que haces, animal?― le gritó a aquel chico. ―¡Los salvajes están en la selva!― seguía gritando.

Los chicos contuvieron el aliento al escuchar los gritos de aquella chica contra el castaño quien la miraba en silencio.

―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó al pelinegro.

―Gracias, muñeca― le dijo con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Se alejó de la chica y el castaño y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y marcharse.

―Dile a Kerverus que está jodido― le dijo un pelinegro de lentes.

―Lo pensaré― sonrió con malicia y miró a la chica antes de marcharse.

Alzó una ceja al escuchar lo dicho por el chico de lentes, su mirada volvió al chico que estaba frente a ella y se quedó sin aliento a ver aquellos ojos chocolates, tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiese visto jamás pero estos la miraban con rabia, con una rabia contenida.

―Eh…― las palabras no le salieron. ―Eh…― un grito de sorpresa y dolor se le escapó de los labios al verse estampada en la pared como lo estuvo el otro chico minutos atrás.

―¿Se puede saber qué acabas de hacer?― preguntó con una tranquilidad aterradora.

―Suel….suéltame― le ordenó en un quejido, buscó con desesperación ayuda porque algunos de los chicos fueran a su rescate pero estos no parecían muy interesados en intervenir.

―¿Qué crees que acabas de hacer, puta?― le preguntó llenó de furia apretando su agarre en su mano y alzándola.

Se aterrorizo cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso, llevó ambas manos a las manos que apretaba su cuello e intentó liberarse.

El castaño la miraba con odio, nunca había visto a aquella chica en el colegio. Cuando le había gritado todas esas palabrerías sus verdes orbes brillaban por el enojo, pero ahora estaban opacos por la falta de aire en su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y traje de chaqueta.

―Basta, señor Clow― ordenó el hombre recién llegado. ―Suelte a la señorita o lo reporto a la dirección―

Soltó de mala gana y con brusquedad a la esmeralda quien apenas se vio libre respiró con dificultad hasta llenar sus pulmones del preciado aliento de vida.

El profesor no se molestó en detenerlo cuando el castaño salió del salón de clases.

―Muy bien señorita― dijo el profesor a la esmeralda. ―Pase al frente y preséntese―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Estaba en unos de los tantos árboles que había en aquel colegio, estaba sentado en una rama.

―Sakura Kinomoto― escuchó decir al moreno quien subía a su lado. ―Tiene 17 años recién cumplidos― continuó.

―¡Maldita, perra!― dijo lleno de enojo al recordar como aquella mocosa lo había enfrentado.

―Pero es un bombón― le dijo sonriendo. ―Spinel de seguro le va con el chisme a Kerverus― dijo.

―Si― dijo el castaño. ―De seguro la follará como a todas las demás y luego la amenazara para que no diga nada―

―¿No te gustaría ser tú el primero?― le preguntó con malicia.

―No Eriol, si esa mocosa es virgen que se valla despidiendo, no le durará mucho― dijo con enojo. ―No me convertiré en un violador― dijo con asco. ―Y más te vale que tú tampoco o te jodes― lo amenazó.

El moreno guardó silencio, conocía al castaño desde hacían tres años, la historia de este era de verdad una historia de novela, su madre había sido mujer de vida fácil y su padre según él un hijo de puta que el único favor que le había hecho a su madre fue embarazarla, en conclusión, el castaño no tenía ni idea de quien era su padre. Su madre se había muerto de cáncer año y medio atrás y al no tener ningún familiar el castaño estaba solo en el mundo. Tenía 17 años, vendía sustancias controladas, al su madre ser una mujer de la vida fácil no se le había hecho difícil introducirse en el mundo de las drogas, a pesar de todo era un chico limpio, no se drogaba ni mucho menos, pero si la vendía para conseguir dinero fácil.

Él por su parte vivía con su tía, una hermana de su madre ya que sus padres habían muertos cuando el recién era un bebé, su tía lo amaba como si fuera su madre pero tenía un vació que esta no podía llenar, el castaño y él se habían hecho muy buenos amigos luego de una pelea cuando él ingresó a la preparatoria. No tenía la necesidad de vender la droga pero lo hacía para ayudar a su amigo a conseguir algo más de dinero.

―¡Salvaje!― escucharon la voz de la esmeralda quien se acercaba al árbol. ―Todavía tengo el cuello rojo― se quejaba mirándose el cuello a través de un pequeño espejo que llevaba en mano. ―Idiota― dijo guardando el espejo, se dejó caer sobre el césped. ―Pero estaba muy guapo― se sonrojó fuertemente al decir aquello en voz alta.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

―No Sakura― se dijo golpeándose las mejillas con las palmas. ―Las niñas bien no piensan en chicos salvajes y animales― se dijo para convencerse.

―¿Y en qué piensan las niñas bien?― una ronca y burlona voz proveniente de la copa del árbol causó que alzara la mirada.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y prácticamente en un brinco se puso de pie.

―¡Salvaje!― dijo mirándolo con enojo.

El castaño se dejó caer hasta caer frente a ella.

―¿Tratarás de matarme nuevamente?― lo enfrentó.

Sonrió con diversión al ver el coraje de aquella chica, su mirada le recorrió el rostro, sus ojos eran del verde más brillante que hubiese visto, pestañas largas, cejas finas, nariz pequeña y su boca, oh mierda, no se había fijado en su boca, tenía la boca más sexy y apetecible que hubiese visto, con labios de un rosa natural, el inferior un poco carnoso y el de arriba algo fino. Sintió como la parte sur de su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Sus cabellos eran de un color entre caramelo y miel, ambos colores mezclados perfectamente para hacer un castaño claro perfecto. Su mirada siguió un recorrido por su cuello, fino, delgado y algo sonrosado por su ataque en la mañana, su mirada calló a sus pechos y la garganta se le secó, pechos llenos, no tan grandes pero si lo suficientemente voluptuosos, justo como les gustaban, juraba que eran blanditos pero firmes y su cima adornada con unos pequeños montículos rosas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios al imaginarse aquellos brotecitos de carne entre sus labios.

La blusa azul casi blanca se apretaba perfectamente frente a sus pechos dándole una visión apetecible, su mirada siguió el recorrido por su cuerpo, casi dejó escapar un gemido de placer al llegar a la pequeña falda color negra de tabletas, su cintura era estrecha dándole un toque de sensualidad y sus piernas, que piernas, perfectas sin ningún defecto, juraba que eran suaves, pensamientos de cómo sería tener esas piernas rodeando su cintura mientras se introducía en aquel pequeño cuerpo invadieron su mente y su erección palpitó contra sus pantalones pidiendo atención. Volvió la mirada hacia su rostro y la vio morderse el labio, esa boca, que boca, imaginarse esa pequeña boca rodeando su erección era una delicia.

Sonrió con maldad y se acercó a ella quien sin dudarlo retrocedió.

―A ver, salvaje― dijo enfrentándolo. ―Si me golpeas gritaré― le aseguró. Estaba atrapada entre el tronco de aquel árbol y el perfecto cuerpo de aquel chico.

―Oh si― sonrió con malicia. ―Vas a gritar puta―

La castaña abrió los ojos con incredulidad, ese don nadie ya hacía dos veces que la llamaba de aquella manera tan vulgar.

―Pero gritarás cuando te folle― le aseguró. Inclinó el rostro hasta su oído y respiró el dulce aroma de la esmeralda. Fresa, olía a fresa. ― Te follaré tanto que se te olvidará tu nombre― le susurró al oído y pudo sentir como se tensaba. Se separó de ella complacido al verla con la cabeza gacha, los flequillos de pelo tapándole el rostro pero con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. Sonrió con perversidad y estuvo dispuesto a alejarse y marcharse si no fuera por una delicada pero firme mano femenina golpeaba su mejilla izquierda.

―¡Cochino!― le gritó mirándolo con enojo. ―¡Animal pervertido!― seguía gritándole.

El castaño no salía de su sorpresa cuando esa chica se le tiró encima haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

El moreno observaba desde la rama del árbol con algo de sorpresa y diversión, era la primera vez que una chica golpeaba a su amigo y sobre todo era sorprendente ver como ella no había caído antes las palabras pervertidas del castaño, no, ella lo enfrentaba como una gata salvaje la cual necesitaba ser domada.

―¡Animal!― seguía gritándole. ―¡Los chicos lindos no deben decir cosas tan pervertidas!― apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca un sonrojó cubrió su rostro.

El castaño sonrió al verla sonrojada, esa tonta. Ella había estado tan concentrada golpeándolo que no había notado en la posición que estaban, estaba sentada sobre su regazo con ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina, la pequeña falda se le había subido más de lo normal. Sonrió nuevamente para luego llevar sus grandes manos sobre sus desnudos muslos, su piel no solamente se veía suave, sino que lo era, suave y tersa.

―¡¿Qué haces?― chilló muy sonrojada. ―¡No me toques, depravado!―

Con rapidez se irguió con ella sentada sobre su regazo y la besó. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los labios de aquel chico sobre los suyos.

―No― dijo con poco aliento, algo que él aprovechó e introdujo su lengua hasta el encuentro de la lengua femenina.

Su boca era húmeda y caliente. Gruñó contra la boca femenina mientras la besaba con maestría y posesión.

―Valla, valla― sonreía el moreno viendo la escena. ―Parece que Shaoran la domará―

Golpeó el pecho del castaño intentando separarse de él. Quien se creía ese salvaje para besarla, y lo peor, robarle su primer beso. No, no, pero no se quedaría como una tonta, cuando no pudo separarse de él lo rodeó del cuello y lo atrajo contra su boca, como pudo le devolvió el beso, no era algo difícil ni del otro mundo, había visto en las telenovelas a muchas personas besarse y no parecía nada difícil, pero no había visto como esas personas se metían la lengua mutuamente en la boca.

Ambas lenguas bailaban una danza sensual y excitante, la tomó de la nunca y la acercó mucho más a su boca si era que fuese posible. Su miembro se apretó contra sus pantalones y la calidez del cuerpo de la esmeralda le advertía que sino detenía aquello o la follaría allí mismo o se correría en los pantalones. La última vez que había estado así con una chica hacían apenas horas pero la chica nunca se mostró tan apasionada, no lo besaba como si su vida dependiera de su boca, no lo besaba con tanta posesión como lo hacía su nueva compañera de clases. Sintió como algo duro y firme se apretaba contra su parte intima al tener la falda alzada pero no le prestó atención, la boca que se movía sobre la suya la tenía en el mismísimo paraíso, sólo le había devuelto el beso para no parecer una tonta principiante pero ahora era él quien tenía el control sobre el beso y sobre su boca.

Un jadeo por falta de aire por parte de la esmeralda lo hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Qué diablos se supone que estaba haciendo al besar a esa chica de aquella manera en aquel lugar y con su mejor amigo mirando desde la rama del árbol. Se separó de la boca femenina con fastidio y luego maldijo, maldijo al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos e hinchados por el beso recién compartido.

La realidad golpeó a la esmeralda como un frió viento de invierno, abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel chico mirándola con seriedad y juraba que sus ojos destellaban enojo.

―¡Animal!― sin que el castaño pudiera reaccionar le golpeó fuertemente la mejilla, se puso de pie, se acomodó la pequeña falda y salió corriendo.

―Valla derechazo― dijo con burla el moreno bajando del árbol. ―Un gata salvaje que necesita quien la dome― el castaño sólo sonrió acariciándose la mejilla donde la esmeralda le había pegado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Tonta― se dijo con enojo. ―¿Cómo pudiste besar a ese chico?― se reprendía.

Estaba tan concentrada reclamándose que cuando chocó con un fuerte cuerpo no pudo evitar caer al piso.

―Ouch― se quejó al caer al piso.

―Disculpa― le dijo una ronca y aterciopelada voz.

Levantó la mirada y quedó maravillada. Ahí, si, allí, estaba el Arcángel Miguel, alto, cabellos rubios como el mismísimo sol, ojos castaños, boca perfecta, y su cuerpo, oh por todos los santos, que cuerpo, músculos perfectos. No pudo evitar morderse el labio, pero ese era el hombre de su vida, su príncipe azul, con el cual soñaba desde pequeña. Al cual le había guardado su primer beso el cual ese salvaje y animal le había arrebatado.

―¿Te encuentras bien?― le preguntó ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Aceptó gustosa y el chico con un leve tirón la puso de pie, causando así que sus cuerpos quedaran muy pegados.

―Discúlpame― se disculpó él en un susurro.

La esmeralda se sonrojó cuando el aliento de aquel chico le acaricio la mejilla derecha.

―Valla, valla― escucharon una ronca voz. ―No te han dicho que en los pasillos de la preparatoria no se puede follar― dijo con burla el recién llegado.

La esmeralda se apartó del rubio al reconocer la voz del recién llegado, este la miraba con rabia, sus ojos chocolates brillaban por el enojo.

―Tú siempre tan simpático, mocoso― dijo con tono burlón.

―Y tú tan depravado, muñeco de felpa― dijo con el mismo tono. ―No pierdes tiempo, ya andas planeando como tirártela― dijo referente a la esmeralda.

La esmeralda abrió la boca pero luego la apretó con enojo. Ese chico era tan vulgar, animal y salvaje que le ponía los pelos de puntas.

―Aparte de salvaje y animal, también eres un vulgar― dijo la esmeralda con enojo mirando al castaño.

―¡Cállate!― espetó con enojo.

―No me callo― dijo con indignación.

El rubio al ver como aquella chica enfrentaba al castaño sonrió.

―Me enteré que le quitaste mi mercancía a un bastardo― dijo el castaño ignorando a la esmeralda. ―Pues estamos a mano― dijo el castaño con burla mientras el moreno se acercaba con otro moreno muy golpeado. ―No te preocupes por tu mercancía, está en mejores manos― dijo con burla.

El rubio lo miró con odio.

―Esto no se quedará así― le aseguró.

―Claro que no― dijo el castaño con seriedad. ―No te metas con lo que es mío― dijo con tono agrió. ―No valla ser que termines como Spinel― le dijo señalando al moreno todo golpeado.

La esmeralda vio como el castaño se alejaba acompañado del moreno de lentes. Observó al moreno que estaba en el piso todo golpeado y sintió pena por el pobre, estaba muy golpeado.

**Continuará**

―

¿Esta chica ni sale de una y ya anda en otra?...xDDD…pues creo que sí, la idea se me ocurrió ayer 28/12/10…me parece muy buena la temática y la trama por lo cual decidí empezar a escribirla *0*….Un punto muy claro la historia será con temática fuerte, no quiero adelantar los acontecimientos pero si no te gustan las violaciones no lo leas, no es apto para menores y trataré de ser breve y precisa. No pondré advertencia al principio de los capítulos por lo tanto si lo leen lo harán bajo sus responsabilidades...No me hago responsables de pensamientos pervertidos ni de nada que se le parezca

Bueno, respecto a la historia, aquí parece que luego de hacer a un Shao todo sexote ósea todo sexy xDDD!...y rico parece ya que sólo le queda lo de sexy porque miren lo que hace para conseguir dinero. Xiao aquí vuelve hacer un bastardo aunque tendrá su corazoncito así que no lo odien tanto. Saku por su parte parece que es muy violenta con los chicos aprovechados o sólo con Shao, mira que dos bofetadas en solamente un día es mucho…xDDDDDD!...Nuevamente Shao y Eriol son amigos y ufff estos dos no le tienen miedo a nadie al parecer. Si señores, lo que leyeron es cierto, Kero, Kerverus, deja de ser un peluche para convertirse en un hot guy y súper malote…xDDDDD….Este será la piedra en el zapato de Shao…ya vieron, no se soportan.

En mi perfil habrán algunas fotos respecto a la historia ^^

**Feliz año nuevo y que Dios los bendiga a todos *0***

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**


	2. Chocolate vs Esmeralda

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Ella acaba de llegar a su nuevo colegio, él es el chico malo en el colegio al cual todos les temen. Ella, sólo desea estudiar, él, sólo desea pasarla bien. ¿Qué pasa cuándo chocolate y esmeralda se encuentran?...Exacto, hacen explosión.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

**Trampas de Amor**

**Capítulo 2:** Chocolate vs Esmeralda

―

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había llegado a su nuevo colegio, había descubierto que su nuevo compañero de clases era un chico malo, todos les temían a excepción del chico rubio. También había descubierto que las chicas en aquel colegio estaban atemorizadas por alguien, pero no sabía por quién o a que le temían.

Acababa de tomar asiento cuando la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a una chica pelinegra, alta, de cuerpo perfecto, piernas largas, ojos amatista y muy bien parecida. Apenas la chica tomó asiento los alumnos que había en el salón de clases empezaron a murmurar.

―Se atrevió a venir― escuchaba decir a una compañera.

―Pobre Tomoyo― dijo otra con tristeza.

―Ni Shaoran la pudo defender― decía otra.

―Es lo que les pasa a las chicas en este colegio― dijo otra y todas las miradas fueron sobre la esmeralda quien sintió la garganta seca.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y dejó ver al castaño, ambas miradas se encontraron y ella se sintió sonrojar al recordar el beso compartido con aquel chico, sí, hacía una semana pero no lograba sacarlo de su mente o sus labios.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― la voz del castaño salió en un gruñido, caminó con pasos amenazantes y se plantó frente al asiento de la chica recién llegada.

―Estudiando― dijo con simpleza y una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño golpeo el asiento y ella levantó la mirada para enfrentarlo. Al verla a los ojos la esmeralda sintió una pena cegadora, su mirada se veía vacía.

―Regresarás a tu casa y no volverás hasta que te recuperes― le ordenó.

―No puedo― bajó la cabeza. ―No quiero estar en mi casa― le dijo.

―¡Me importa una mierda!― gruñó. La tomó con brusquedad de un brazo y la levantó del asiento sin nada de delicadeza.

Todos observaban con preocupación la escena pero sin intención de hacer algo, pero no, claro que no, ella no se quedaría tranquila al ver como ese animal maltrataba a aquella chica.

―¡Suéltala, animal!― y todas las miradas se posaron sobre la esmeralda al verla ponerse de pie y acercarse al castaño quien empezaba a arrastrar a aquella chica hacia la puerta.

El castaño se detuvo, giró la cabeza y la miró. Maldita mocosa del demonio, genial, lo que le faltaba, una mocosa que se creía la mujer maravilla. Gruñó por lo bajo y decidió ignorarla, o por lo menos ese era su plan ya que la esmeralda se interpuso frente a la puerta evitándole que pudiera marcharse.

―Que la sueltes, salvaje― le dijo con seriedad.

El castaño se tuvo que llevar una mano al rostro para evitar una maldición. Jodida mujer, quién se creía ella como para hablarle de esa manera y sobre todo pedirle que soltara a la amatista.

―¿La conoces?― le preguntó la amatista al castaño quien gruñó con fastidio.

―Es una estúpida― le dijo. ―A ver, niñata― dijo con fastidio. ―Sal de mi camino sino quieres problemas― le advirtió con enojo.

―Sácame a ver si te atreves― lo retó con desafío.

Soltó el brazo de la pelinegra y se acercó con pasos amenazantes hacia la esmeralda. Los ojos de ella brillaban con altanería, él se encargaría de darle una lección a esa mocosa desafiante, desde que había llegado al colegio sólo le había fastidiado cuando él le cobrabas a los chicos que le debían dinero, esa mujer sólo con una semana se había convertido en su sombra.

―Estoy harto de ti― no le dio tiempo de actuar, se la echó al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y le golpeó el trasero fuertemente. Ella gritó al la pesada mano masculina caer sobre su trasero y golpearla.

―¡¿Qué haces, animal?― le gritó. Le golpeó la fuerte espalda, detuvo sus golpes al sentir los firmes y fuertes músculos de la espalda masculina.

Todos los estudiantes miraban con curiosidad la escena.

―Cállate― le ordenó dejando caer nuevamente su pesaba mano sobre el trasero de la castaña.

―¡Pervertido!― chilló ante el fuerte golpe. ―¡Duele, animal!― le volvió a gritar nuevamente al sentir otro fuerte golpe contra su trasero.

―¡Shaoran, por favor, la estás lastimando!― le dijo la morena. ―Por favor, suéltala― le pidió.

Golpeó fuertemente el trasero de la esmeralda y la soltó de mala gana, sonrió de manera triunfal cuando la miró al rostro y esta estaba sonrojada, aunque no podía saber si el sonrojo era por el enojo que veía en sus brillantes orbes esmeraldas o sonrojada por haberla golpeado en aquella parte del cuerpo.

La amatista respiró con tranquilidad, ella era la única persona que le podía decir a Shaoran que hacer, sólo a ella le hacía caso cuando quería, ellos eran muy amigos, como hermanos, se habían conocido cuando tenían diez años, cuando la madre del castaño se mudó al mismo edificio en el que vivía ella y su madre. El castaño siempre fue rebelde, desde que lo conoció y juraba que antes de conocerlo también. Cuando habían entrado a aquel colegio nunca se imaginó lo que allí ocurría, violaban a las chicas vírgenes. Siempre estuvieron juntos y nunca a ella le pasó nada, luego se unió Eriol a ellos y estuvieron muy unidos los tres, y ningún chico se metía con ella, si lo hacían no se la acababan, ambos chicos los ponían en su lugar, la protegían celosamente.

Ella pensando que los de las violaciones habían terminado, digamos, hacía casi cinco meses que no se había reportado una chica violada. Se había ofrecido como ayudante en la preparatoria una semana atrás, los chicos ese día habían ido a resolver unos de sus asuntos los cuales ella conocía muy bien. Eran como la seis de la tarde cuando había terminado los preparativos para unas de las tantas fiestas estudiantiles que había cuando alguien la había sorprendido por la espalda y le puso una venda en los ojos, se resistió todo lo que pudo pero la habían amarrado a lo que ella supuso que era una silla, había sentido como le inyectaban algo lo cual causó una extraña sensación en su cuerpo la cual no había sentido jamás, luego poco a poco su cuerpo se había empezado a excitar y tuvo terror porque según los rumores, los violadores inyectaban una droga a sus víctimas y estas terminaban excitadas aunque no quisieran.

Había sentido como alguien le quitaba la ropa hasta dejarla desnuda y su cuerpo reaccionar por los toques de aquella persona, ella le había pedido de todas las maneras posible que se detuviera, pareciera que él que hacía aquello supiera bien lo que hacía ya que si le había dejado la boca sin tapar es que estaba seguro que donde estaban no lo escucharían. Había sentido como una boca besaba su cuello y luego iba al encuentro de sus pechos y pezones los cuales chupó hasta causarle dolor, mientras esa boca seguía chupando sus pechos había sentido algo chocar contra su boca y se había aterrado al identificar que era, uno de esos bastardos tenía su miembro frente a su boca con la clara intención de que lo chupara, pero no, ella no lo iba a hacer, ese era su plan, no hacerlo, pero el chico la había tomado fuertemente del pelo y la había obligado. Apenas lo tuvo en la boca lo mordió y él golpeó salvajemente su mejilla y el otro chico mordió un pequeño pezón hasta causarle dolor. Chupó con asco y repulsión y varias veces pensó en morderlo pero la boca sobre sus pechos le advertía con pequeñas mordidas y se aterró cuando le separó las piernas y hundió su cabeza entre ellas. Sin poderlo evitar arqueó la espalda y disfrutó cuando aquella lengua la acarició con maestría. Era culpa de la droga que le habían inyectado, se dijo una y otra vez, sentía asco pero su cuerpo empezaba a ceder en aquel asqueroso acto. La lengua de aquel sujeto se movía con insistencia sobre su sexo y ella no pudo evitar gemir contra la carne que chupaba. Nunca había estado con un chico, nunca le habían hecho algo así.

El chico entre sus piernas la había toma del trasero y acercado más su sexo a su boca como si fuera un poseso, la chupó, mordisqueó y lamió con hambre, su cuerpo reacciono al poderoso orgasmo que invadió su cuerpo, a la misma vez en medio del cegador orgasmo sintió como algo cremoso con extraño sabor se derramaba del miembro que chupaba hasta su garganta, tuvo asco y quiso separarse pero el chico no se lo permitió, apretó su agarre contra sus cabellos y la ombligó a seguir chupando y tragando. Sintió los ojos humedecérseles contra las vendas.

Un quejido de dolor abandonó sus labios cuando los chicos se alejaron, sintió como la desamarraban y se aterró cuando un chico la obligó a caer sobre él, no pudo reaccionar y sólo gritó de dolor cuando aquel hijo de perra la penetró salvajemente, llevándose su virginidad. Ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de recuperarse y sin ninguna delicadeza sintió al otro chico a sus espalda, dirigiendo su miembro hacia su trasero, él que la penetró minutos atrás la tomó del trasero para ayudar al otro y este la penetró de la misma manera, salvaje, cruel. Lloró amargamente mientras esos chicos se adueñaban de su cuerpo y robaban su inocencia, la poseyeron de todas formas humanamente posible y notaba cuando cambiaban de lugar. A pesar de todo el asco y dolor su cuerpo reaccionaba a los fuertes orgasmo, no sabía cuántas veces aquellos chicos la habían violado y mucho menos cuantas veces ellos terminaron dentro de ella y sobre su cuerpo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y cuando había despertado se encontraba en una blanca habitación con Eriol y Shaoran allí quienes la miraban con mucho dolor y preocupación, ambos chicos le habían pedido perdón, perdón porque no la habían protegido y perdón por no llegar a tiempo.

Había llorado amargamente durante varias horas luego de su despertar, los chicos no la dejaron sola y lloraron con ella por su dolor. No quiso contarle a su madre lo sucedido y le pidió a los chicos que el doctor no le dijera nada, el doctor se había negado al principio pero al ella prácticamente suplicarle que no dijera nada este había cedido siempre y cuando ella se quedara bajo observación en el hospital por lo menos dos días. Su madre se había preocupado por ella y cuando el doctor le dijo tanto el castaño como el moreno la habían encontrado desmayada y que al no saber a que se trataba el desmayo la tenía que dejar hospitalizada por dos días. Su madre se sintió más tranquila pero no pudo evitar llorar cuando la vio acostada en aquella cama.

Su madre había trabajado duramente en un hotel de recepcionista durante las noches por lo cual la mayoría de veces estaba ausente, pero no se podía quejar, siempre compartía con ella, siempre estaba para ella y por esa misma razón había decidido esconderle lo sucedido. Los chicos le habían prometido que encontrarían a los bastardos que le habían hecho aquello y que no iban a tener compasión de ellos, no quería que se metieran en problemas y les pidió, les ordenó que no hicieran nada, Eriol le prometió no hacerlo pero con el castaño era otro cuento, este le había hecho la promesa pero sabía que no estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

―¡Animal!― el gritó de la esmeralda la hizo mirarla con una ceja alzada. ―¡Pervertido!― abrió los ojos enormemente al ver como aquella chica golpeaba la mejilla de su amigo.

Todos quedaron petrificados al ver como aquella chica se había atrevido a golpear al castaño quien la miraba con los ojos chispeantes de furia.

―Shaoran, por favor― pidió la amatista, no había conocido a la chica que se atreviera a golpear al chico. ―Déjala, no vayas a hacer una estupidez―

Ignorando completamente lo dicho por la amatista se acercó amenazante a la esmeralda.

―¡Estás jodida!― dicho aquello la puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor. Ignoró al maestro y tomó del castaño cabello a la esmeralda y la arrastró fuera del salón de clases.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡Suéltame!―chillaba la esmeralda.

La estampó contra la pared y la miró con furia.

―¡Animal!― gritó por el duro golpe contra su espalda y el fuerte agarre en sus cabellos. ―¡Suéltame!―lo miró con desafío.

―¡Te jodes!― gruñó con odio.

La había llevado fuera del edificio y estaban algo apartados, la tenía contra la pared, agarrándole el pelo salvajemente y sin darle oportunidad de que pudiera escapar.

―Deberías estar orgullosa― una oscura sonrisa se posó en sus labios. ―Eres la primera mujer que se atreve a pegarme―

―Sino me sueltas te golpearé nuevamente― le aseguró. ―¡Animal!― chilló al sentir como él le halaba el cabello.

El castaño alzó la mano libre y se aterrorizó pensar que le pudiera pegar, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verla atemorizada, lo miró desafiante y su respiración se volvió pesada al mirarlo al rostro, sus chocolates ojos estaban oscurecidos y brillaban de una manera extraña la cual ella no supo identificar.

―Vamos, pégame― se atrevió a decirle. ―No que eres muy macho― dijo. ―¡Pégame!― le gritó.

―Para ser tan pequeña tienes una lengua muy afilada― sonrió con malicia, la mano la cual la había dejado en lo alto la llevó a la boca de la esmeralda. ―Tendré que enseñarte a que a veces es mejor guardar silencio― le dijo acariciándole el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar. Inclinó el rostro sobre el de ella. ―Parece que la gatita salvaje se mordió la lengua― le dijo con burla.

Cuando ella trató de golpearlo soltó el agarre de sus cabellos y tomó fuertemente las manos y las dejó sobre su cabeza.

―¿Qué me piensas hacer?― no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo al sentirse tan vulnerable.

―Si te portas bien será rápido― le prometió, verla asustada lo hizo sonreír, parece que el valor la hubiese abandonado. Con la mano libre deslizó los dedos por su cuello causando que el cuerpo de la castaña reaccionara. ―Calladita te ves más bonita― susurró sobre sus labios antes de apoderarse de la boca femenina.

Protestó mientras él se adueñaba de su boca pero de nada sirvió ya que al separar sus labios él había aprovechado para introducir la lengua en el interior de su boca. Gruñó de placer contra la boca femenina, esa mocosa tenía la boca más deseable y deliciosa que hubiese probado.

Trató de resistirse contra el contacto de la boca del chico pero sencillamente se le hizo imposible. La besó de manera hambrienta, aplastó su boca con la suya y se deleitó con su sabor y humedad.

―Déjame…― le pidió sin aliento cuando él dejó su boca y deslizó los labios por sus mejillas.

―Te enseñaré a ser sumisa― una maliciosa y oscura sonrisa se posó en sus labios. ―Serás sumisa para mí― le prometió. Lamió sus mejillas y descendió de estas hasta su cuello donde besó y lamió.

Se movió intentando separarlo de su cuerpo. No quería eso, no quería que la tocara. Con brusquedad le abrió la camisa del uniforme, rompiendo los botones de la misma.

―¡No!― chilló sonrojada y asustada. ―¿Pero qué haces, animal?― le preguntó asustada.

―¿Estás asustada?― preguntó de manera pervertida al mirarla al rostro. Buscó miedo en los orbes esmeralda y como pensaba, ella estaba muy asustada. Tuvo que tragar al sentir la garganta seca al ver como él la observaba, esa sonrisa burlona y ese extraño brillo en los ojos color chocolates le daba escalofríos.

Se quedó estática y de piedra cuando él sin ninguna delicadeza le desabrochó el sujetador, dejando sus pechos visibles. Se mordió el labio al sentir deseos de llorar, no iba a llorar, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla llorar mientras se aprovechaba de ella. Nunca en su vida había odiado haber escogido un sujetador que se abrochara en la parte de adelante como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Apartó la mirada del pálido y aterrado rostro de la esmeralda y miró sus pechos. Su respiración se atoró en sus pulmones, firmes y voluptuosos, justo como se los había imaginado. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua al ver los pequeños montículos, pezones sonrosados y pequeñitos. Inclinó el rostro y sopló sobre los pechos algo que hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina a la esmeralda.

―Por fav…― la súplica murió en sus labios, cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda cuando la caliente y húmeda boca masculina rodeó unos de sus pequeños montículos. ―¡N…no…!― dijo sin aliento, la sensación era única, nunca antes había sentido algo igual, ni siquiera algo parecido, la caricia fue tan mínima y placentera que cuando el castaño separó la boca de su piel y la miró al rostro ella no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse fuertemente hasta la raíz del pelo.

―Chocolate― le dijo con la mirada oscurecida pasándose la lengua por los labios de manera perversa. ―Sabes a chocolate―

Se sintió sonrojar más si era posible.

―Eres un pervertido― le dijo sonrojada y asustada. Desvió la mirada al sentir los ojos humedecérseles.

Se sorprendió cuando él la tomó con delicadeza de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

―Esto le pasa a las chicas que se meten conmigo― le dijo con malicia. No pudo evitar que una traicionera lágrima se le escapara, su corazón latía con rapidez. Inclinó el rostro sobre el femenino y lamió la lágrima que mojaba la pálida mejilla. ―¿Has estado con algún bastardo?― le preguntó con asco.

―No es tu problema― susurró al nuevas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

―¡Dímelo maldición!― se había puesto furioso, le había hecho una sencilla pregunta y la muy perra sólo había empezado a chillar como magdalena. ―¿Alguien ha tenido la suerte o la maldición de tocarte?― gruñó.

La esmeralda lo observó sin entender con ojos humedecidos, ni siquiera entendía porque se había puesto furioso.

―¡Que me digas!― espetó con rabia contenida al deslizar una mano hasta unos de sus pechos y jugar con este.

―…N….o…― su respiración nuevamente volvía hacer pesada. ―N…o…no me han tocado…― tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando sintió un dedo masculino jugar con unos de sus pequeños montículos.

―¿Virgen?― apenas pudo articular la pregunta. ―¿Te han follado?― el pensamiento de que ella fuera inocente le resultaba verdaderamente excitante y a la vez molesto, si ella era virgen no pasaría mucho que se adueñaran de aquello que guardaba tan celosamente.

Delineó el pequeño pezón, jugó complacido, aunque estuviera las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas su cuerpo reaccionaba por su toque. Inclinó el rostro hasta los perfectos pechos y sin que ella pudiera articular palabra alguna rodeó el pequeño montículo que antes acariciaba con los dedos con la boca. Sonrió contra la sensible piel al ella arquearse y dejar escapar un pequeño grito el cual podría asegurar que era de placer.

La acarició con deliciosa lentitud, disfrutando de las reacciones de su cuerpo y del pequeño montículo endurecido en su boca. La mordisqueó con los dientes y ella no pudo evitar que un suave gemido se le escapara de los labios, la sensación era nueva, única, nunca un chico la había tocado, nunca imaginó que hubiese alguien quien la tocaría de esa manera, quien jugaría con ella de esa manera tan pervertida.

Succionó, lamió y mordisqueó el sonrosado pezón hasta que los jadeos y gemidos de la chica fueron constantes, dejó el pecho húmedo y sonrosado y luego deslizó la lengua sobre el otro para darle la misma atención.

Sentía como algo en su interior bullía como fuego húmedo y caliente, de sus pequeños montículos hasta su entrepierna donde estallaba como lava volcánica. Su cuerpo convulsionó antes el arrebatador orgasmo y el castaño sonrió burlonamente cuando su erección se apretó dolorosamente contra los pantalones. Nunca antes creyó que una mujer pudiera correrse sin que la tocaran pero pareciera que estuviera equivocado, había llevado a su compañera de clases a un fuerte orgasmo sin tocarla, sólo tocando con la lengua, sólo succionando sus pequeños pezones. Se separó de sus pechos y la miró al rostro, tenía la respiración entrecortada, el rostro sonrojado, las mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos. Pegó su frente contra la de ella y suspiró con placer.

Se aterrorizó cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar y convulsionar, no era tan inocente para no saber lo que acababa de ocurrir, había tenido un orgasmo, algo que había sido indescriptible, único, demasiado vergonzoso y placentero y lo peor, lo que la llevó a aterrorizarse fue que ese animal salvaje no solamente se había adueñado de su primer beso, sino que también de su primera experiencia sexual, eso que había guardado, se suponía que sólo sentiría eso con el chico al cual amara, que su cuerpo solamente podía reaccionar al chico que le perteneciera su corazón.

Se separó de ella para poder dejarle las manos libres, necesitaba atender el problema en el cual se había convertido la poderosa erección que latía entre sus piernas. Le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ese bastardo animal le había arrebatado parte de su inocencia, le había tocados los pechos, sintió vergüenza al recordar lo pasado minutos atrás, los ojos se les humedecieron, y su corazón latió apresuradamente por el dolor. Se tapó como pudo de los ojos chocolates mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr como río por sus mejillas.

Verla intentar cubrirse y como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas causó que algo en su interior se moviera con incomodidad.

―¡Hasta que te encuentro!― escuchó la exclamación de la amatista.

Se acercó donde su amigo y se paralizó de terror al ver a la esmeralda contra la pared mientras intentaba cubrirse y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

―Shao― susurró la amatista sin creerlo. No, Shaoran era incapaz de tratar de aprovecharse de una chica, él nunca haría algo así, si algo él odiaba eran a los chicos aprovechados, los que obligaban a las chicas.

Justo al escuchar la voz de la amatista se sintió como un bastardo, como una basura inservible. Él era un hijo de puta, estaba consciente de ello, pero nunca había intentado aprovecharse de alguna chica, no era tan cabrón para hacerlo, pero la manera que esa mocosa lo desafiaba lo hacía perder el control, lo hacía desear tenerla sumisa a él, la idea de pensar que ella pudo haber sido tocada antes lo habían hecho realmente enojar, pero luego ella decirle que nunca la habían tocado lo había llenado de una sensación indescriptible y luego sólo quiso tocarla y marcar territorio, sí, marcar territorio como lo hacían los animales, marcar su tacto y lengua sobre sus pechos y luego sobre toda ella.

―Shaoran― lo llamó cuando pudo articular palabra. ―¿Qué hiciste?― le preguntó con tristeza, se acercó a la esmeralda cuando la vio dejarse caer al suelo y esconder el rostro entre las piernas y llorar con dolor. ―¡Bastardo!― chilló con amargo dolor, él era su amigo, casi su hermano pero ella sabía lo que sentía la esmeralda en aquel momento, su dolor, su angustia. ―¡¿Cómo pudiste?― amargas lágrimas se empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas. Acurrucó a la esmeralda contra su cuerpo en forma de consuelo. ―¡Vete, lárgate!―

Ver a la amatista llorar lo hizo maldecirse, no una sino varias veces, ella era por la única mujer que guardaba algún sentimiento aparte de su madre. Su madre había sido mujer fácil, ósea, prostituta, pero desde que se habían mudados siete años atrás al edificio que vivía la amatista y su madre lo había dejado y empezado a trabajar en algo decente, amaba a su madre sobre todas las cosas porque la veía sufrir pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera mal y despreciado, en la escuela que había estado antes que esta lo apodaban, _"el lobo hijo de la prostituta"_, por eso su madre se había mudado de pueblo y había ido a Tokio, donde nadie la conociera y donde él pudiera tener una vida menos dolorosa, aunque ya el dolor estaba en su corazón y la rebeldía también.

Cuando conoció a la amatista y descubrir que ambos tenían algo en común, la falta de un padre, juró cuidarla y protegerla, que ella nunca lloraría por causa de ningún hombre, que el bastardo que la hiciere llorar se las verías negras, pero no, no la pudo proteger cuando abusaron de ella y ahora no la podía proteger porque él había sido el causante de que llorara y el causante del llanto de la esmeralda. Miró a la esmeralda escondida entre los brazos de su amiga y una rabia cegadora le recorrió el cuerpo, no la quería ver llorar, ella no merecía llorar de aquella manera.

**Continuará**

―

Bueno ya lo había advertido, la temática es fuerte, así que ufff me ahorro todas las advertencias, de por sí que la he puesto en el primer capítulo y en mi perfil….xDDD!...Bueno ya apareció Tomy y no en el mejor plan, tiene una reciente violación _, la cual no puse en recuerdos porque ella no está recordando precisamente lo puse como para que supieran que es lo que les pasa a las chicas en aquel colegio y aunque puse que sólo a las vírgenes más adelante se verá que no precisamente es solamente a estas. Realmente me sorprendí al describir lo que le pasó a Tomy…no pregunten como se me ocurrió, sólo pasó y ya…La escena me pareció verdaderamente dolorosa y cruel, la persona que le haga eso a otra sencillamente es una sádica, depravada, y un largo etc.

Xiao, Tomoyo y Eriol, tienen realmente una buena relación, son los tres mosqueteros, los mejores amigos y son como si fueran hermanos.

Luego tenemos la escena entre Shao y Saku *0*…quería poner algo picante entre estos dos pero parece que me salió otra cosa, Xiao verdaderamente se comportó como un chico sin escrúpulos, posesivo y sumamente malo. Lo único que lo hizo darse cuenta del error fue la aparición de Tomoyo y verla llorar.

**Bueno niñas, aquí su regalo de reyes, espero que disfruten.**

―

**Ahora a contestar sus review**

**Pechochale17:** Que bueno que te guste, sip, Xiao es malísimo aquí, aunque ese puesto está en discusión…ya sabes…xD!...bueno pues Tomoyo ya apareció y no creo que es en la mejor escena. Aquí ves lo que le ha pasado y no es algo muy lindo que digamos.

**Endri-Chan:** Pues no sé, no me parece, sólo se me ocurrió y ya….la temática de las drogas es un tema muy fuerte entre los jóvenes, es una realidad y muchos jóvenes están envueltos en ese oscuro mundo. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi nueva loca idea ^^….yo escribo y tú lees..xDDDDDDDDDDD!

**Ruichi-chan:** Bueno, pues tengo otra que empecé antes que esta, ni idea si la has leido o no ^^…que bueno que te guste, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Jannettcita:** Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes.

**Cecynat:** xDD!...pues Saku no le salió tan fácil a Shao, aunque parece que este le enseñará a mantener la boca cerrada ^^

**:** Pues parece que a todas les gusta a Shao de malote *0*….es entendible, el nene nos deja en un estado de babas!...xDDD…espero que te guste el capítulo tres y que disfrutes.

**chave5001:** Insistente xDDD…aquí tienes tu regalo de reyes, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes ^^….Exacto, ya sabes, a Saku le conviene mantener la boca cerrada..xDDDDD!

**the hope:** Bueno, para noche vieja no pude, es que era muy pronto…xD!...sorry, pero espero que te guste el capítulo como regalo de reyes ^^

**kilalaselene:** xDD!...pos parece que Saku no se deja, pero bien que Shao la pone en su lugar, parece que esos dos no se llevan muy bien. Saku es algo violenta y Xiao demasiado pervertido, mira lo que le hizo, pobrecita.

**Star-Chocolate:** Sip, esta es la que te dije ^^…que bueno que te haya gustado, a ver si también este capítulo. Disfruta.

**Tulipan:** Parece que a todas les gusta a Shao malo….xDDD!...y yo que juraba que nop….espero que también te guste este capítulo.

**Didi:** Que bueno que te guste tanto *0*…pues sip, Tomy aparece, pero no en el mejor plano, mira lo que le acaba de acontecer, espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes ^^. Pues todavía falta alguito para que ella se de cuenta de lo que hay detrás de Kero, un colegio normal, ya sabe, colegio público, donde los estudiantes anda de su cuenta…xD!

**Sakuxsyao:** Ni idea n/n…sólo escribo lo que se me ocurre y listo, parece que quedas encantada *0*…Sip, Saku es algo pegona por aquí, aunque parece que solamente lo es con Shao quien ya se hastió de eso y le dio una buena lección. No se sabe a ciencia cierta, auque los chicos sospechan de Kero no están seguro ya que el violador ni habla mientras abusa de su víctima u_u…Xiao el violador?...O.O..wow!...si que sacas conclusiones rápido…xDDDD!...Espero que no llores en este capítulo *.*

**A Cookie Monster:** xDDDDDDDDD!...que clase de expresión….xDD!...Que bueno que te guste tanto la historia ^^….espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado aunque está algo pasadito ya sabes u/u…disfruta.

**mari3304:** Siii *0*…Xiao es un mmmmm…..shhhh, mejor no digo nada ^^…pues sip, sale Tomy y ya dio su primera aparición la cual no es la mejor, espero que no me mates por lo que le paso _... espero que te guste y que disfrutes.

**Maandy16:** Ohhhh…*0*….que bueno que también te haya gustado esta nueva loca idea…ufff otra más a quien le gusta Xiao todo dominante *-*…Siii…Saku parece que es algo peleona…xDDDD, pero ya Shao la pondrá en su lugar.

**Mia Benedetti Zabinni:** OM….Si ya publiqué algo nuevo antes que esta…xDDDDD!...no será que estabas esperando algo con esta temática?...xDDDD!...que bueno que te guste.

**Sweet:** xDD!...see ya sé quién te la recomendó ^^….que bueno que te guste, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado.

**Mili-imo:** Aquí el capítulo tres, disfrútalo ^^

**hadita-lp:** xD!...pensaba que ni te pasarías por aquí..xD!...que bueno que te haya gustado, pos ya sabes, la temática de la historia es algo anormal?...xDD..nah!...Disfruta.

**chii tsuki hime:** Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes ^^

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...


	3. Abismo

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Ella acaba de llegar a su nuevo colegio, él es el chico malo en el colegio al cual todos les temen. Ella, sólo desea estudiar, él, sólo desea pasarla bien. ¿Qué pasa cuándo chocolate y esmeralda se encuentran?...Exacto, hacen explosión.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

**Trampas de Amor**

**Capítulo 3:** Abismo

―

Había pasado una semana de aquel acontecimiento, una semana donde su mejor amiga no le había hablado y una semana donde la castaña no le había vuelto a molestar, por un lado lo agradecía pero esa idiota ni siquiera lo miraba, era como si lo tratara de ignorar, y aunque le jodía aceptarlo le molestaba.

―Sigue muy enojada contigo― le decía el moreno, genial, lo que le faltaba como si ya no lo tenía muy en claro. ―Tú mismo me dijiste que no te convertirías en un violador― le recordó.

―No sé lo que me pasó― se encogió de hombros. Ambos iban caminando por el pasillo del colegio. ―Te juro que cuando me dijo que nadie la había tocado perdí la razón, solamente quería tocarla y marcarla― le confesó.

―Vaya― dijo con tranquilidad. ―Eso suena muy posesivo― a pesar que era amigo también de la amatista a Eriol le podía contar todo, cualquier cosa, él lo entendía y aunque a veces lo jodía molestándolo era muy buen amigo y la mayoría de veces se tomaba las cosas en serio. ―Un macho posesivo quien desea marcar a su hembra― lo miró con enojo al escuchar el tono burlón del moreno.

―No estoy de humor― dijo con tono seco mirando hacia el frente donde había un chico acorralando a una chica la cual no pudo ver el rostro.

―¡Suéltame, idiota¡― escuchó la voz de la esmeralda y alzó una ceja.

―Has estado muy calladita― le dijo el chico con burla. ―Parece que ya Shaoran te a domado―

―¡Ese no es tu problema!― espetó con asco. ―Ahora, sino me sueltas te golpearé― lo amenazó con seriedad.

―¿A si?― sonrió y la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. ―Si Shaoran no te pudo domar lo haré yo― le prometió.

―Los chicos de este lugar son unos cerdos― los ojos de la esmeralda brillaron al escuchar aquella voz, su ángel, aquel rubio de sus sueños había ido a su rescate.

El castaño y el moreno miraban la escena con atención.

―Kerverus― dijo el chico con miedo soltando la esmeralda.

―Piérdete sino quiere que te enseñe a respetar a las chicas― no lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, el chico salió con rapidez, alejándose.

Le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa a la esmeralda y esta no pudo más que sonrojarse y devolverle el gesto.

―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó con preocupación.

Tanto el rubio como el castaño y moreno quedaron sorprendidos cuando la esmeralda rodeó al primero del cuello y lo abrazó. Los ojos castaños del rubio se encontraron con los chocolates y sonrió con burla.

La rabia bulló de su interior como un poderoso veneno letal, verla abrazar a ese hijo de perra causó una furia inhumana en él y más cuando el rubio con malicia le rodeaba de la pequeña cintura y la acercaba a él. Miró a su mejor amigo con curiosidad, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y juraba que en cualquier momento se acercaba al chico que estaba abrazando a la esmeralda y le borraba esa sonrisa de victoria.

―Hay disculpa― dijo abochornada y sonrojada cuando se separó de él. ―Eres el único chico aquí que no parece un pervertido― le dijo con las mejillas rojas.

―Sí― aceptó. ―Los chicos aquí son muy pervertidos― miró al castaño y sonrió con malicia. ―En especial el que está a pasos de aquí― se había inclinado contra el oído de la esmeralda y le había susurrado.

Giró sobre sus talones para ver a la persona que el rubio decía. Se puso pálida y tuvo miedo al sus orbes esmeraldas encontrarse con los oscurecidos ojos del castaño.

―Ten cuidado con él― le susurró al oído mientras ella observaba al castaño. ―Hay unos cuentos muy feos en el colegio, y estoy seguro que Shaoran tiene las manos metidas―

La estaba envolviendo como una astuta serpiente.

―¡Déjala en paz¡― escuchó la voz de la amatista a su espalda.

―Tomoyo― dijo sonriendo con inocencia fingida.

―No finjas conmigo, imbécil― dijo con asco la morena.

―Vaya― dijo con tono malicioso. ―Luego de tu excitante experiencia no estás tan apetecible― se burló con crueldad.

―Sigues jodiendo y te cierro el pico― dijo el moreno con seriedad. Ambos se habían acercado.

La esmeralda los miraba sin entender y con una ceja alzada. El rubio sonrió de manera perversa observando a la amatista de arriba abajo y luego a la esmeralda.

―Cuídate de esos dos Sakura― dijo con preocupación. ―No te imaginas que clase de personas son― dicho esto se marchó.

―No le hagas caso― le dijo la morena. ―De quien debes de cuidarte es de él― dijo. ―Por lo que más quieras ten mucho cuidado con Kerverus y Spinel― le pidió.

―¿Por qué?― preguntó con sarcasmo. ―Él se ha portado muy bien conmigo― dijo dolida. ―No ha tratado de aprovecharse de mí― dijo duramente mirando al castaño quien la miraba con seriedad. ―Y como quiera, él me gusta― se sonrojó al decir aquello y los chicos presentes se sorprendieron.

―No sabes lo que dices― le dijo. ―Si llegaras a saber lo que ese miserable hace no lo creerías―

―¡No me interesa!― le gritó. ―Déjame tranquila― dijo con dureza antes de salir corriendo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Aquel día verdaderamente había sido pesado, aquella chica amatista de nombre Tomoyo desde que el castaño le había hecho aquello pareciera ser su amiga, pero ella la ignoraba. Cómo podía ser amiga de ella si esta era como hermana de él, o por lo menos eso había escuchado.

Suspiró con cansancio, estaba de camino a la salida cuando había visto al castaño y al moreno con un chico el cual le entregaba dinero al primero y luego este le entregaba algo que se le hizo imposible ver desde aquella distancia.

―Hola muñeca― susurró una maliciosa voz en su oído.

La carne se le puso de gallina y con rapidez de alejo de aquel moreno, era el amigo del rubio, sus cabellos negros como la noche, sus ojos del mismo color, cuerpo perfecto, alto y sonrisa que dejaba sin aliento. Ese chico era tan guapo, sexy y se movía con rapidez inhumana, parecía una pantera, un gato negro.

―No me asustes ― dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

―Si te ves muy mona cuando te asustas y sonrojas― dijo con tono burlón.

La esmeralda no pudo evitar sonreír, de las dos semanas que tenía allí sólo había hecho amistad con el rubio y aquel chico, aunque no podía evitar que cuando les sonreían sentía nerviosismos, pero ellos no tenían porqué saberlo.

―¿Te gusta Clow?― se había puesto serio y miraba donde estaban el castaño y el moreno.

―¡¿Pero qué dices?― chilló sonrojada llamando la atención de los estudiantes que iban de salida.

―Lo miras de manera extraña― dijo. ―Tus ojos brillan y te sonrojas― sonrió.

―Te equivocas― dijo bajando la mirada. ―Los chicos como él no pueden estar con chicas como yo― se mordió el labio. ―No lo quiero cerca de mi― los ojos se les empezaron a humedecer al recordar lo sucedido con el castaño.

―Sí, los chicos como él son un problema para la sociedad― dijo llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza. La esmeralda levantó la mirada y lo miró con curiosidad. ―¿No sabes lo qué hace?― la esmeralda negó y él sonrió con malicia. ―Vende droga en el colegio― le dijo sonriendo.

Abrió los ojos grandemente sin creerlo.

―Muchos lo saben pero se hacen los tontos porque le tienen miedo― dijo. ―A veces pienso que hasta el director lo sabe―

Sintió la sangre correr con rapidez por sus venas, cómo era posible que ese animal le hiciera daño a las personas al darle aquella porquería. Apretó los puños y se acercó a los chicos.

―¡Oye tú, animal salvaje!― el castaño alzó una ceja y posó su chocolatada mirada sobre la chica. ―¡Eres un bastardo!― frunció las cejas, esa mocosa tenía una lengua muy afilada, pensaba que luego de no hablarle por una semana no lo haría el resto de su vida.

Fue consciente de que los pocos estudiantes que quedaban se habían detenido y observaban la escena con curiosidad y murmuraban. Miró al castaño quien la miraba con seriedad y sin intimidarse lo tomó de la camisa y lo haló hasta quedar lejos de las curiosas miradas.

Esa chica le sorprendía, la valentía con la cual lo enfrentaba era algo que no se veía todos los días.

―¿Cómo es posible qué vendas drogas aquí?― le preguntó mirándolo al rostro.

Se llevó una mano al alborotado cabello y suspiró con fastidio.

―¿Y cómo es posible qué te permita que me reclames?― la había acorralado contra la pared y la miraba con seriedad.

―¿Por qué haces eso?― vio como los ojos del castaño se oscurecían y tuvo que tragar.

―No es tu problema― inclinó el rostro sobre el de ella, tenerla tan cerca luego de una semana alejada había causado que su miembro se empezara a erguir. ―¿Qué tienes con Kerverus?― le preguntó con seriedad.

―No…no sé de qué hablas― desvió la mirada sonrojada.

―Si no quieres meter tu pequeño trasero en problemas no te acerques a ese bastardo― le dijo con tono agrió al separarse de ella. Su cuerpo cerca del de esa mocosa actuaba como si fuese un eyaculador precoz. Le dio la espalda y prefirió alejarse.

―¡No tienes derecho a decirme que debo hacer!― le dijo con altanería.

―¡Claro que tengo!― se acercó nuevamente a ella con pasos amenazantes. Nuevamente la dejó acorralada contra la pared. Colocó ambas manos a los lados de su rostro para que no pudiese escapar.

―Déjame― le dijo con enojo. ―¿Quién te crees que eres?― le preguntó con enojo y ojos brillantes.

―Pensaba que te había dejado las cosas muy claras desde la última vez― le dijo con crueldad. ―¿Recuerdas cómo tu cuerpo reaccionó a mi tacto?― le preguntó en un ronco susurro. ―¿Cómo chupé tus pequeños pezones?― susurraba con maldad.

La esmeralda se sonrojó fuertemente y cerró los ojos, no quería recordar aquello, no quería darle el gusto de hacerla sonrojar.

―Eres mía― la esmeralda abrió los ojos sin creerlo justo en el momento en el cual él la besaba.

Su boca se adueñó de la femenina y la besó con autoridad. Cerró los ojos y sin quererlo le respondió el beso, separó los labios y la lengua masculina fue al encuentro de la suya. Ambas lenguas se encontraron en una erótica y placentera danza. Sonrió contra su boca cuando la esmeralda lo rodeó del cuello y lo acercó más a su boca.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Crees qué se gustan?― le preguntaba la morena al moreno quienes observaban algo alejado a los dos castaños besarse.

―Claro― le aseguró con una sonrisa. ―Sabes cómo es Shaoran, es muy terco y no parece aceptar que le gusta― le dijo. ―Ella es la única que es capaz de enfrentarlo y podría asegurarte que es la única que lo puede poner en su lugar―

―Más le vale a ese tonto que se comporte bien― dijo la amatista.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Se separaron por la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones, se miraron sin decirse nada y la esmeralda se sonrojó. Tanto como la morena y el moreno los cuales se acercaban en aquellos momentos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la esmeralda se separaba del castaño y le golpeaba fuertemente la mejilla.

―¡Aprovechado!― chilló sonrojada.

Tuvo la clara intención de enseñarle a esa mocosa que tan aprovechado podía ser pero se contuvo al ver a sus amigos acercarse.

―Vaya golpe― dijo con burla el moreno.

El castaño le dedicó una clara mirada de advertencia.

―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó la amatista a la esmeralda quien estaba sonrojada pero se veía que también estaba enojada.

―¿Bien?― preguntó con burla. ―¡Claro que no!― señaló al castaño y sus ojos brillaron con enojo. ―Este animal salvaje, me besa cuando se le da la gana― dijo con molestia. ―Se supone que no beses a las chicas que no te gustan― el castaño la miró con una ceja alzada.

―Y se supone que las chicas no se dejen besar por chicos que no le gustan― golpe bajo, golpe cruel y directo, sonrió con malicia al verla sonrojar más si era posible. Esa estúpida mocosa todavía veía el mundo color rosa.

―Se llama Shaoran― dijo la amatista con una sonrisa. ―S-h-a-o-r-a-n― le dijo, parecía que esa chica no sabía el nombre de su compañero o simplemente lo llamaba de aquella manera para molestarlo.

―Shaoran o como se llame…― miró con curiosidad al ver como los tres lo miraban. ―¿Por qué me miran así?― preguntó sin entender.

El castaño sonrió y negó con la cabeza, la manera que ella había dicho su nombre se había escuchado realmente bien.

―Tengo cosas que hacer― le dijo a la amatista y se empezó a alejar.

―¡Idiota!― chilló la esmeralda al verlo marchar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Luego de haber salido de la preparatoria la amatista la había acompañado a casa, a pesar que le dijo que no era necesario.

―¿Y vives sola?― le preguntó con curiosidad cuando entró al apartamento el cual se veía un poco grande para una chica vivir sola.

―No― le dijo. ―Vivo con mi hermano―

Era un apartamento con una sala amplia, muebles claros, comedor de mesa de cristal y sillas blancas. Tenía unas blancas cortinas y alfombra color caramelo combinando perfectamente con los muebles.

―No me tardo― le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Ponte cómoda― le pidió.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Más mercancía?― preguntaba un hombre.

―Si― dijo con tono seco. ―Ya he vendido la de este mes― le dijo tirándole el dinero sobre el escritorio.

Observó al castaño y luego el dinero.

―No está completo― le dijo.

―Claro que no está completo― dijo con burla. ―No soy como esos otros idiotas― sonrió.

―Eres toda una joyita― sonrió al acercarse a un cajón y sacar un paquete. ―¿No has pensado en usarla?― preguntó con tono juguetón.

―¿Y tú has pensado en qué si sigues preguntándome eso podrías terminar muerto?― con tranquilidad tomó una pistola que estaba en el escritorio y le apuntó. ―Podría matarte aquí mismo― una sádica sonrisa cubrió sus labios. Vio al hombre sacar un paquete y dejarlo en el escritorio.

―Tal vez― dijo con tranquilidad.

―Sabes que no me tocaría el corazón para hacerlo― le recordó.

―Claro que no lo harías, por eso eres mi mejor chico, no tienes corazón― sonrió con malicia. Sabía que ese chico era peligroso con un arma en manos, tenía una puntería excelente y estaba seguro que si le disparara no fallaría. ―Deberías sacar toda esa rabia contenida― le aconsejó.

―Tal vez verte lleno de plomo me haga sentir mejor― le dijo empezando apretar el gatillo.

El hombre frente a él no se movió, esperando el disparo.

―Pero sería un desperdicio― lo miró con burla. ―Hay una nena que acabo de conocer que me pone a mil y no me gustaría ir a la cárcel antes de tirármela―

―Ya veo― sonrió el hombre. ―Por eso estás así― continuó. ―Ella te rechaza―

―¡Cállate¡― espetó, escuchar que su nueva compañera lo rechazaba lo ponía furioso. Esa mocosa no era nadie para rechazarlo, cuando quisiera se la podría follar. ―No me tientes― lo miró con odio.

―Si esa chica es el problema puedo mandarla a buscar para ti― sonrió. ―Sólo tengo que dar unas instrucciones― tomó el celular que estaba en el escritorio con la clara intención de hacer una llamada.

El sonido del disparo retumbó en toda la habitación, había pasado tan rápido que apenas le había dado tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente para que la bala no le tocara la mano.

―No me tientes― dijo con tranquilidad. ―El próximo no irá al celular― le advirtió mirando el celular el cual la bala había atravesado y había caído al piso. ―Si vuelves a decir una estupidez como esa te vuelo los sesos― le dijo con seriedad. ―Si veo a unos de tus hombres cerca de ella eres hombre muerto― le aseguró.

―Nunca te había visto tan enojado por no tirarte a una tía― dijo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto y de cuerpo musculoso.

―¿Todo bien, jefe?― preguntó mirando al castaño quien seguía apuntándole al hombre.

―Desgraciado suertudo― dijo el castaño.

―Si me disparas él no te dejará salir con vida― le aseguró sonriendo.

―Por lo menos acabaría contigo― dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó el arma para luego ponerla en el escritorio. ―No quiero que nadie se le acerque― dijo mirándolo con seriedad. ―Esa pequeña puta es mía― sonrió con perversidad.

―Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba― dijo con tono burlón tomando el dinero el cual el castaño había dejado y metiéndolo en un cajón. ―Pero con esa manera tan particular de llamarla me dejas claro que sólo te la quieres tirar―

―Necesita aprender a mantener esa pequeña boca ocupada en otra cosa que no sea desafiándome―

―No pensé que hubiese una mujer que te desafiara― dijo. ―Creo que ya encontraste la chica que te pondrá de cabeza― sonrió.

―Sí, me imagino― se burló. ―Y mi nombre no es Shaoran Clow― dijo tomando el paquete que minutos atrás el hombre había puesto sobre el escritorio.

―¿Sabes quién es Hien Li?― le preguntó.

―Unos de tus socios― dijo.

―No― buscó entre los cajones del escritorio y sacó una revista. ―Es unos de los empresarios más reconocidos del país― le pasó la revista y vio como el castaño miraba la portada donde aparecía el hombre mencionado.

―Y yo que tengo que ver con eso―

―Tu parecido con él es sorprendente― vio al castaño abrir los ojos con incredulidad. ―Podría ser tu padre―

―¡Jódete!― gruñó tirando la revista sobre el escritorio. ―Nadie cerca de mi puta, Yue― le recordó antes de salir maldiciendo de aquel lugar.

El hombre sonrió, ese mocoso tenía suerte de ser su mejor chico. Lo había conocido desde que tenía 16 años cuando andaba buscando trabajo para ayudar a su madre, fue muy fácil convencerlo a vender sustancias controladas y tener dinero fácil. El suertudo tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y la mercancía de todo un mes la lograba vender en días y siempre traía el dinero aunque se quedaba con su parte, cuando lo había hecho la primera vez lo enfrentó pero el castaño le había salido mucho más astuto, en un descuido mientras lo golpeaba le había quitado el arma y sin dudar le había disparado, le había perforado el hombro derecho de un sólo tiro y fue cuando se interesó verdaderamente en él ya que un chico con esa puntería era lo que necesitaba pero el castaño no estaba interesado en matar, por lo menos no por ahora, pero estaba seguro que si se metían con lo que él quería mataría sin dudarlo.

Desde que la madre del castaño había muerto se había interesado en saber sobre el padre de esté y así fue un día viendo unos de esos programas donde entrevistan a las personas más influyentes había visto a Hien Li, un hombre asquerosamente rico, con unas empresas creadoras de armas, unas de las más grandes, y al ver el parecido con aquel mocoso juraba que ese hombre pudiera ser el padre de él, si así lo fuera se sacaría la lotería, podría extorsionarlo o quién sabe.

**Continuará**

―

No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, me gustó bastante ^^…Kero parece que de verdad sabe cómo molestar a Xiao. Saku ya se enteró de lo que hace Shao y no le calló muy en gracia aunque este le vale lo que ella diga..xD!..parece que al fin esas dos serán amigas aunque a ver si Tomoyo le cuenta lo que está pasando en aquel colegio.

Y tenemos la última escena, quería poner que le disparaba a Yue pero al final no lo puse…xDDDD!...al nene no le tiembla la mano y Yue lo sabe y conoce su buena puntería…a ver qué pasa más adelante, a ver si Shao llega a hacer uso de su buena puntería n_n.

―

**Ahora a contestar sus review**

**Endri-Chan:** xD!...pues sip, parece que Saku tiene la mano muy suelta, a ver si Xiao no se cansa xDDDD!...mmm los sentimientos de esos dos es algo confuso todavía aunque Xiao tiene algo muy en claro y lo dejó visto en este capítulo…Espero que te guste y que disfrutes ^^

**cainat06:** Ya sabes, cosas que pasan ^^…Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes n_n

**Ruichi-chan:** Bueno, Shao y Eriol tienen sus sospechas, pero sólo eso, sospechas, nada más, parece que Saku y Tomy ya andan haciéndose amigas?...aunque hay que ver si Tomy le cuenta lo que pasa en el colegio.

**Star-Chocolate:** Es dulce la nena, como la miel con las abejas para los problemas y que decimos de su mano…ufff, al paso que vamos Xiao tendrá las mejillas como tomate y no de sonrojo sino por los golpes de Saku xDDDDDD!...Gracias ^/^…espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando.

**KarenLiHale:** Sorry pero esas preguntas las verás contestadas con el transcurso de la historia, espero que no te enojes, pero no me quiero adelantar ^^..¿Darle celos a Xiao?...xDDD!...con ese carácter que tiene y con la última escena de este capítulo deja muy claro que el que se mete con el nene no la pasa muy bien….xDD!

**Jannettcita:** Bueno, espero que este capítulo te ayude con lo de la intriga ^^….espero que te guste el cap y que lo disfrutes.

**LiitahAika:** See…Xiao es algo atrevido ufff….hay que tener cuidado con el nene…xD!...Bueno lo que le pasó a Tomoyo es muy fuerte, a ver que más pasa con respecto a las violaciones ^^

**Sakuxsyao:** xDDDD!...Seee, Shao no es el mejor cuando se enoja xDDD!...*0*…y eso que hasta ahora no se ha enojado xDDDD!..no lo quieras ver enojado de verdad xD!...Muchas gracias n/n…me halagas bastante */*, espero que te guste este capítulo y que no te asuste por la última escena ^^

**Didi:** Ufff…es muy fuerte lo que pasa en aquel colegio….mmmm en el capítulo cinco tendrás una idea de si se sabe lo que pasa allí o no..xD!...mmm en el cap cuatro se verá si Tomy le dice a Saku lo que pasa allí…Sorry pero son preguntas que en los próximos caps se aclararan u_u…Seee xDDDD!...Shao le enseñará a Saku quien es el que manda xDDD!

**Tulipan:** xDDD!...ufff, Shao de verdad es un caso grave xD!...Celos?...esos nunca faltan..xDD y ya se hicieron presente al verla abrazando a Kero.

**Sakuraness:** Sip, el capítulo anterior estuvo algo fuerte _...Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que te guste ^^

**kilalaselene:** xDDDD!...Eres la primera que justifica a Xiao…xD!...aunque mmm pos lo que se aprovechó al hacerle eso a Saku…uff y sip, para mí es algo fuerte…le tocó los pechos el aprovechado ¬ ¬…xDDDD!...espero que te guste y que disfrutes del cap ^^

**agata:** Bueno pues eso sólo lo sabrás si sigue la historia ^^…espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

**chii tsuki hime:** Mmmm cada semana y media?...eso me parece ^^…Sip, lo que pasa en el colegio es algo aterrador?...xD!..aquí el cap 3, disfrútalo n_n

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...


	4. ¿Protegerla?

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Ella acaba de llegar a su nuevo colegio, él es el chico malo en el colegio al cual todos les temen. Ella, sólo desea estudiar, él, sólo desea pasarla bien. ¿Qué pasa cuándo chocolate y esmeralda se encuentran?...Exacto, hacen explosión.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

**Trampas de Amor**

**Capítulo 4:** ¿Protegerla?

―

―Sakura, ya llegué― escucharon la ronca voz de un chico quien acababa de entrar al apartamento. El recién llegado alzó una ceja al ver a su hermana en la cocina acompañada de otra chica. ―¿Ella quién es?― le preguntó con curiosidad.

―Es una compañera de clases― dijo. ―Tomoyo, él es mi hermano Touya― los presentó.

La morena observó al chico recién llegado, alto, cuerpo perfecto, cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos castaños y piel bronceada, perfecto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Querido Hien:_

_Supongo que te sorprende al recibir esta carta, pero lo que tienes en mano y estás leyendo está escrito por mi puño y letra, como ha pasado el tiempo luego de aquella maravilloso noche, sí, todavía la recuerdo, como hicimos el amor la primera noche que nos conocimos y luego por casi cinco meses. Recuerdo cada noche, cada momento, cada caricia y cada toque. Eres un hombre muy difícil de olvidar, pero no es por eso que te escribo._

_Hace 16 años que me viste la última vez y 16 años desde nuestro último encuentro, sé que eres un hombre el cual no puede dar escándalos, te he visto desde las sombras por todo este tiempo y nunca quise estorbarte en tu vida y mucho menos a tu esposa mas ya mi tiempo se termina y Shaoran te necesita._

_Shaoran, mi pequeño lobo, mi luz entre toda esta oscuridad, él necesita a su padre, sí, Shaoran es fruto de nuestra última noche, si deseas le puedes hacer las pruebas necesarias pero creo que no será necesario, es idéntico a ti, su sonrisa, sus ojos chocolates intensos, sus cabellos, en fin, son como dos gotas de agua. Él te necesita Hien, está entrando en una etapa muy difícil, temo que se está involucrando en las drogas y no deseo que mi Shaoran termine en ese camino, te pido, no, te exijo que si me amaste alguna vez lo busques y lo ayudes, él no sabe quién es su padre pero por favor, no dejes que ese oscuro mundo lo consuma._

_Que triste que te enteres en mis últimos meses de vida sobre nuestro hijo, pero no podía, no tenía la dignidad para aparecerme frente a ti y decirte que tenías un hijo, una mujer como yo no podía hacerte eso._

_Con amor y para siempre tuya_

_Ieran Clow_

No podía contar las veces que había leído aquella carta desde que la había recibido, nunca se imaginó que aquella chica, aquella morena con la cual había mantenido una relación fuera de su matrimonio hubiera quedado embarazada. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás respirando pesadamente.

Hacía ya un año y medio que aquella carta le había llegado, cuando la leyó la primera vez hizo todo lo posible para averiguar de dónde se la habían mandado pero fue inútil, la carta pareciera que alguien la había dejado en la recepción de su empresa y la recepcionista no había podido decir con exactitud quien fue quien la dejó. No lo podía creer al leer la carta, tenía un hijo, y no cualquiera, un hijo de Ieran y él, eso lo había llenado de regocijo y gozo y apenas había terminado de leer la carta se había encargado personalmente de contratar un investigador privado.

La puerta abriéndose había llamado su atención.

―¿Pasa algo, princesa?― le preguntó a su hija quien entraba al estudio.

Meiling, su hija, hija de su matrimonio, amaba y adoraba a su hija pero no podía decir lo mismo de la que fue su mujer, una arpía en todas las palabras. Cinco años atrás esta se había marchado, la había obligado a renunciar a su hija y esa bastarda había aceptado gustosa al ver el cheque en blanco en el cual podía escribir cualquier cantidad de dinero. Sin dudarlo se había marchado, era lo menos que podía hacer luego de haberlo engañado con su amante aunque eso no le había dolido, su matrimonio nunca fue de amor, sólo había sido por apariencia por lo cual no le dolía en lo más mínimo el engaño de su ex esposa, pero no permitiría que esa mujer se quedara con su hija.

―La cena ya está lista― le dijo acercándosele y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sonrió, su hija era su adoración, había nacido un año después de haber dejado de ver a Ieran por lo cual suponía que su hijo era mayor por un año. Ella estaba tan o más emocionado que él, desde que le dijo que tenía un hermano se había emocionado aunque claro, no le dijo las condiciones en cual fue concebido.

―¿Todavía no lo encuentran?― preguntó con curiosidad.

―No, pero el detective cree que estamos muy cerca―

Desde hacía año y medio andaba buscando a su hijo y nada.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

La castaña estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que la morena le acababa de contar, nunca se imaginó que aquel chico había tenido una vida tan dura.

―Por eso te pido que lo entiendas un poco― le dijo, ambas estaban en la habitación de la esmeralda.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, si desde que había llegado a aquel colegio había tratado de entenderlo pero él simplemente no la dejaba.

―Pero eso no significa que solamente por tener una lamentable vida tenga que besarme cuando se le dé las ganas― dijo haciendo un puchero y un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

―No me vas a negar que le has correspondido muy gustosa― le dijo con picardía.

―¡Claro que no!― negó muy sonrojada.

―Eres una muy buena chica― le dijo. ―Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, ahora que conoces la vida de Shao no creo que no nos podamos llevar bien― continuó. ―Tal vez hasta terminen gustándose― vio como la esmeralda se sonrojaba y negaba.

―Claro que no― dijo. ―Me gusta Kerverus― dijo con una sonrisa.

La amatista palideció al escuchar aquello.

―No― dijo con voz seca. ―Por lo que más quieras nunca te quede a solas con él o Spinel― le pidió con preocupación.

La esmeralda la miró sin entender.

―¿Por qué no?― preguntó.

―Mira― dijo con seriedad. ―En el colegio hay un chico, un violador― vio como la esmeralda la miraba con sorpresa. ―No se sabe quién es, pero Shaoran y Eriol creen que podría ser Kerverus o Spinel―

―¡¿Qué?― exclamó con sorpresa. ―¿Un violador?― preguntó con incredulidad.

―Kerverus no es un santo, también está en eso de las drogas, él y Shao no se soportan― le dijo.

―¿Por qué?― todavía no digería la noticia recién.

―Se caen mal desde que se conocen― le dijo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Maldecía a Yue una y mil veces, ese bastardo, sino fuera por él no estuviera en ese mundo de porquería, aunque a veces le gustaría dejar aquel mundo no se podía quejar, vender sustancias controladas le dejaba un muy buen dinero, vivía bien y tenía todo lo necesario y más para vivir.

Cerró la puerta del refrigerador luego de servirse un poco de agua. Se acercó a unos de los muebles de la sala y se dejó caer con pesar, dio un largo sorbo de agua y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Miró el techo sin interés alguno y luego cerró los ojos de lo cual se arrepintió enseguida ya que a hacerlo el rostro de la esmeralda invadió su cabeza.

Estúpida mujer, ella no le temía, lo enfrentaba como una fiera. Una juguetona sonrisa se posó en sus labios, esa fiera salvaje sería de él, solamente de él, se encargaría de tocar cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo, cada trozo de sedosa piel. Dejó escapar un jadeo de placer al recordar cómo había saboreado sus pechos, como la había hecho alcanzar un poderoso orgasmo solamente chupando sus pequeños montículos. Que placer.

Volvió la mirada sobre el televisor y tomó el control remoto el cual estaba en la mesita que estaba frente al mueble. Lo encendió y buscó sin interés entre los canales locales.

―La actividad se llevará a cabo en el elegante hotel Chou, la actividad para los niños que padecen de esta desastrosa enfermedad será apadrinada por Hien Li―

Miró como presentaban una foto de ese sujeto, si aquel hombre se daba el lujo de apadrinar unas de esas actividades era porque verdaderamente estaba podrido en dinero. Sonrió con burla, cómo era posible que Yue hubiese dicho que ese podría ser su padre, sí, se parecían bastante pero sólo eso, hombres como esos no buscaban a mujeres como lo fue su madre y mucho menos le hacían un hijo, bufó con fastidio y cambió de canal.

Miró con atención al poner un canal para adultos, de esos donde pasaban películas pornográficas. No pudo evitar dejar la imaginación correr al ver como la chica, una rubia con un cuerpo de ensueños, pechos llenos y perfectos, aunque claro, juraba que eran pura silicona. Vio como chupaba a aquel fulano con maestría, sacándoselo y metiéndoselo a la boca como una golosa, como una chica que disfrutaba una paleta de chocolate. Cerró los ojos e imaginó a la esmeralda, imaginó que era ella la chica quien le hacía una chupada de campeones, se imaginó enseñándole cómo hacerlo, a usar la lengua, a que lo chupara como un rico helado el cual se está derritiendo.

Era un jodido pervertido, sólo con esos pensamientos había conseguido una erección la cual se apretaba contra sus pantalones. Abrió los ojos y observó la pantalla del televisor, delicioso, aquel bastardo afortunado la estaba penetrando salvajemente a cuatro patas mientras la chica gemía sumisa y pedía más.

―Sakura― susurró con voz ronca y con los ojos oscurecidos por el placer. Tener así a la castaña sería como estar en el cielo. Ella gimiendo su nombre y pidiéndole más.

Sin apartar la mirada del televisor deslizó una mano hasta dejarla sobre el cierre del pantalón, sobre su erección. Se desabotonó el cierre del pantalón con ansiedad y estuvo a punto de dejar libre su miembro sino fuera por el sonido de la puerta la cual la abrían.

―¡Mierda!― gritó con enojo. Juraba que mataría al maldito quien hubo frustrado sus planes.

Apartó la mirada del televisor y la posó en el pequeño pasillo que daba acceso a la puerta del departamento. Con rapidez se abotonó el pantalón y cambió de canal al ver a la morena. Hijo de perra él, solamente la morena entraba y salía de su apartamento, sólo ella tenía una copia de la llave.

―Cochino― le dijo la morena con un sonrojo al ver la entrepierna del chico. ―¿No te da vergüenza?―

―¡Maldició, Tomoyo!― gruñó con desespero. ―¡Me iba a dar una buena jalada y tú te apareces!― seguía gritando al ponerse de pie e ir hacia la cocina donde dejó el vaso. ―¡No, y no me da vergüenza de querer disfrutar follarme con la mano!― volvía a gritar.

Jodida mujer, ahora que se supone que haría con una incómoda erección y ella allí. Podría ir al baño y seguir, no, eso no sería bueno, le gustaba tardar en correrse y con ella allí lo tendría que hacer rápido. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras la miraba.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Era mejor pensar en otra cosa y dejar la incómoda erección que se apretaba contra su pantalón para otro momento.

―No me has hablado en una semana― le recordó. ―Desde que le hice eso a esa puta― dijo con enojo.

―Se llama Sakura, S-a-k-u-r-a― le dijo mirándolo de manera divertida. ―Me dijo que no abusaste de ella― le dijo caminando hacia la cocina hasta el refrigerador. ―Pero sé muy bien lo que le hiciste― dijo con molestia sacando un envase de helado de chocolate.

―Sólo la toque un poco― dijo con fastidio dejándose caer nuevamente sobre unos de los muebles.

―¿Un poco?― preguntó al abrir unos de los cajones y sacar una taza. ―Le tocaste los pechos― le dijo. ―¡Y no solamente eso!― dijo en una exclamación y se tuvo que morder el labio para no decirle una grosería. ―Ella está muy enojada contigo― dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio.

―Como si me importara― dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

―¿No te gusta ni un poquito?― le preguntó luego de servirse un poco de helado e ir al comedor.

La miró como si hubiese dicho la barbaridad más grande sobre la faz de la tierra.

―No me mires así― dijo ella llevándose la cuchara a la boca. ―Ustedes dos harían la pareja perfecta― le dijo con ojos brillantes y emoción. ―Tú, así todo malote y guapote y ella tan inocente pero con carácter― el castaño la miró como si estuviera loca y juró que había visto estrellas en los ojos de su amiga al esta decir aquello.

―¿Te has vuelto loca?― le preguntó. ―Ser pareja de esa mocosa implicaría meterla en mi vida, que supiera sobre mí― vio cómo su mejor amiga se mordía el labio y supo que esta había hablado con aquella mocosa sobre él. ―¿Qué le dijiste?― le preguntó con seriedad.

―Lo que haces― se llevó un poco de helado a la boca.

―¿No puedes mantenerte callada?― se puso de pie. ―¡Maldición, Tomoyo!― gruñó mientras se acercaba al comedor. ―No quiero a esa niña pisándome los talones, esa mujer debería estar encerrada― le dijo con enojo. ―Si Yue la ve detrás de mí pensará que me interesa más de lo debido― pensar que Yue le pudiera hacer algo a la esmeralda causó que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

―¡Pero ella tiene que saber a que te dedicas para que la puedas proteger!― gritó.

La miró con frustración y sin entender, de repente la amatista se había puesto triste y en esos momentos las lágrimas amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas.

―¿Protegerla de qué?― caminó de un lado a otro mientras se frotaba el cabello sin entender.

―¡De esos bastardos!― no pudo retener las lágrimas. ―Tienes que protegerla― hipó. ―Ella es inocente― dijo mordiéndose el labio para evitar el llanto. ―Es virgen, Shao―

Su corazón se oprimió al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado. Que Dios lo ayudara, pero juraba que mataría a los bastardos que se atrevieron a tocarla.

Cuando habían resorbido sus asuntos, cobrarle a un bastardo el cual no le había pagado, habían ido a su apartamento y se sorprendieron que la amatista no hubiese llegado a su casa. Fue entonces que se imaginaron lo peor y decidieron ir al colegio, la buscaron por largo tiempo y ni rastro de ella hasta que ambos habían ido a unos de los salones de clases.

La imagen más aterradora para ambos se presentó antes sus ojos al abrir la puerta, allí estaba la amatista, tirada en el piso, desnuda, con el cuerpo húmedo por algo que los dos supieron que no era agua ni nada parecido. Cuando se habían acercado y comprobado que estaba desmayada.

Nunca en su vida había sentido deseos de matar a alguien como lo había sentido en aquellos momentos, descuartizar al maldito que le había hecho eso, matarlo como a un perro.

―Por favor, Shao― le suplicó. ―Protégela, ella no merece que le hagan esa clase de perversión―

Se imaginó a la esmeralda en la misma situación en la cual estuvo la amatista, dos hijos de puta adueñándose de su cuerpo para luego dejarla tirada inconsciente en un salón de clases bañada por la asquerosidad de esos bastardo. La furia bulló en su interior de manera cegadora, de sólo imaginarla en una situación así desea matar al bastardo. No, ella no podía pasar algo así, juraba que nunca lo superaría, esa mocosa era demasiado inocente como para poder superar esa clase de barbaridad.

―Ella no me soporta― le recordó.

―No hay problema con eso― dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. ―Creo que le gustas― dijo sonriendo.

―No me hagas reír― dijo.

―Esa es la única explicación, se deja besar por ti, se sonroja y te molesta―

―Muy bien― dejó escapar un suspiro. ―No dejaré que nadie la toque― le prometió.

―Gracias― agradeció, se puso de pie y fue hasta él y lo abrazó, pero se separó de este de inmediato y lo miró sonrojada pero con enojo. ―¡Santo cielos, Shaoran Clow!― dijo con incredulidad y enojo regresando a la mesa.

―Joder― se quejó chasqueando la lengua. ―Soy hombre, humano― le dijo esto último con énfasis.

―Si pero, no puedo creer que hablando conmigo, tu mejor amiga, sobre un tema tan delicado todavía andes haciendo cerebrito con las cochinadas que estabas viendo antes de que yo llegara― dijo.

Mientras la morena hablaba no pudo evitar fijarse en su boca, mierda, confirmado, tenía una gran debilidad por las bocas de las mujeres, su mirada calló por su pálido cuello, ella todavía llevaba el uniforme del colegio, y luego miró sus pechos sobre la camisa los cuales se apretaban perfectamente contra esta. Era hombre, su mejor amiga tenía un cuerpo apetecible pero nunca antes la había mirado de aquella manera, tuvo que darse un golpe sobre la mejilla.

―¿Para dónde vas?― le preguntó con curiosidad al verlo tomar la llave de la mesita que estaba entre los muebles.

―Al bar― la miró. ―Sino doy una buena follada estaré jodido― le dijo.

―Deja de ir a ese bar de mala muerte― le dijo con seriedad.

―No mientras esté trabajando para Yue― sonrió con malicia.

―Yue es un bastardo, sólo te está envolviendo más y más―

―Hablemos de eso después que haya follado, ahora no― suspiró. Sabía que la morena tenía razón, pero ir al bar de Yue y satisfacer sus necesidades como hombre con unas de las tantas bailarinas del lugar era una delicia.

Sí, no era un prostíbulo, supuestamente era un lugar de "_chicas de compañía_"

―Cocina― no fue una petición, fue una orden.

―¡No soy tu chacha!― le tuvo que gritar porque él ya había desaparecido por el pasillo para salir del apartamento.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

―Shaoran― dejó escapar un pequeño susurro. Se sonrojó fuertemente apenas el nombre del castaño salió de sus labios. ―¿Qué te pasa tonta?― se preguntó golpeándose las mejillas con las palmas. ―No puedes pensar en ese animal salvaje― trató de convencerse. Se mordió el labio. ―Es que es tan guapo― dijo con ojos brillantes. ―Y cuando me besa― un suspiro de le escapó. Nuevamente el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas.

Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en los orbes esmeraldas.

―Creo que lo quiero― susurró con tristeza. ―Pero él no me quiere― dijo con pesar.

Era mejor dejar de pensar en aquel animal salvaje, su corazón ya latía lo suficiente fuerte cuando estaba cerca de él como para ahora mortificarse pensando en él.

**Continuará**

―

Bueno!...primero disculpen, la semana pasada empecé la Uni, sí, de nuevo…no diré que he estado tan ocupada como para no actualizar pero uff…andaba con muchas cosas en la cabeza ya que ya tengo que andar pensando en mi tesis, ya saben.

El capítulo me gustó bastante , cada vez me gusta más esta historia…ando en un estado de babas con las ideas que tengo que para que les cuento..xD!...Aquí ven porque Shao es Clow, fue un cuerno como quien dice y ni enterado está sobre quien es su padre.

Ok, comprobado, Shao es un pervertido y Tomoyo lo sabe…xDDD!..Y tenemos la última escena *0*…Saku parece que reconoció que Shao le gusta.

―

**Disculpen, pero no puedo contestar sus reviews como siempre lo hago uff…se me va el tiempo y quería publicar, es pero que no me odien por ello**

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...


	5. Miedos

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Ella acaba de llegar a su nuevo colegio, él es el chico malo en el colegio al cual todos les temen. Ella, sólo desea estudiar, él, sólo desea pasarla bien. ¿Qué pasa cuándo chocolate y esmeralda se encuentran?...Exacto, hacen explosión.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

**Trampas de Amor**

**Capítulo 5:** Miedos

―

Apenas entró al salón de clases pudo divisar al castaño quien estaba recostado en su asiento, los pies sobre el espaldar del suyo mientras contaba un dinero y a su lado había un chico y el moreno.

Vio a la morena y sonrió, caminó con intenciones de acercarse a ella pero un chico se cruzó en su camino.

―Hola, muñeca― la saludó con una sonrisa.

―Quítate, idiota― espetó. ¿Qué les pasaba a los chicos en aquel colegio?, todos parecían unos pervertidos.

―Oh, la muñequita se convirtió en fiera―

La castaña lo miró con enojo, al ver que aquel chico no la dejaría pasar le pisó fuertemente el pie.

El castaño quien miraba la escena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la esmeralda le pisaba el pie a ese bastardo, esa pequeña mocosa tenía agallas.

―¡Maldita puta!― gritó el chico y con rapidez la tomó del brazo.

―¡Suéltala!― le ordenó la morena al ponerse de pie.

―No aprenden― se había puesto de pie al ver como aquel inútil tomaba a la castaña del brazo. Pequeño hijo de perra, sólo él la podía llamar de aquella forma. ―Quítale tus sucias manos de encima― dijo con seriedad.

El chico sin dudarlo soltó a la esmeralda quien lo miró con odio y sin pensarlo dos veces le golpeó la mejilla con la mano cerrada.

―¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme, animal!―

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como ella sin intimidarse le había pegado a aquel chico.

El castaño se llevó una mano al rostro para esconder una sonrisa, esa estúpida era de armas tomar, tenía la mano muy floja. El chico sólo gruñó por lo bajo al ver a la chica acercarse a la amatista.

―Pienso seriamente que es una amenaza para los hombres― le dijo el moreno mirando a la esmeralda saludar a la morena.

―Yo también― le dijo. Guardaron silencio al ver a ambas chicas acercarse.

―Pues bienvenida al club― le dijo la morena muy sonriente.

―No metas tu trasero en problemas― le dijo el castaño con seriedad a la esmeralda.

―¡Grrrr, eres un grosero!― gritó plantándose frente a él. ―¡No puedo creer que pensara que me gustabas!― palideció al aquellas palabras abandonar sus labios.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la esmeralda, miró al castaño horrorizada, él estaba sorprendido. A penas pudo salir de su asombro al escuchar lo dicho por la chica cuando ésta ya salía corriendo del salón.

―¡Wow!― exclamó el moreno. ―Nunca había escuchado una declaración tan romántica― dijo con tono burlón.

―Iré por ella― dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Corrió hasta esconderse detrás del colegio, se sentó sobre el césped y escondió el rostro entre las rodillas. Que vergüenza, cómo había sido capaz de gritarle eso enfrente de todo el salón de clases, el castaño ni le gustaba, sólo le gustaba como la besaba, nada más, y aunque su corazón latiera como queriéndosele salir cuando lo veía, él no le gustaba, no le gustaba.

Un extraño jadeo proveniente de unos arbustos llamó su atención, se puso de pie nuevamente y se acercó sin dudarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver aquello, una chica, desnuda, toda húmeda y pereciera que casi estaba inconsciente.

―_En el colegio hay un chico, un violador―_ las palabras de la morena resonaron en su cabeza.

La sangre se le heló, lo que la amatista le había dicho era cierto, no, no podía ser cierto, no, eso era algo realmente atroz, pero la imagen que tenía frente le decía todo lo contrario. Tenía que salir de allí, si eso era cierto, podrían tratar de hacerle lo mismo que a aquellas chicas, su nueva amiga también le había dicho que muchas chicas temían porque ya las habían abusados, que nadie sabía quiénes eran los violadores, que esos bastardos mientras las violaban la mantenían vendadas todo el tiempo y que las amenazaban mandándole cartas.

Se alejó corriendo y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas sin control, no, ella no quería eso, no quería que le hicieran esa clase de perversión. A penas podía ver por donde corría y no pudo evitar chocar contra alguien.

―Disculpa― escuchó la voz del chico quien la había tomado de la cintura para evitar que cayera. ―¿Estás bien?― en toda su confusión reconoció esa voz. Kerverus.

―_No se sabe quién es, pero Shaoran y Eriol creen que podría ser Kerverus o Spinel―_ abrió los ojos con incredulidad al mirarlo a los ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo

―¡No me toques!― gritó aterrorizada, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

―¿Qué tienes?― le preguntó con preocupación al ver el estado de la esmeralda y de cómo ella se separaba de su cuerpo. Se acercó pero ella retrocedió con terror.

―¡No!― gritó con miedo. ―¡Aléjate!― le pidió. Los ojos del chico demostraban preocupación pero las palabras de la morena y la escena recién vista estaban muy latentes en su cerebro.

―¡¿Qué le haces, maldito?― escucharon el grito de la morena.

―Nada― se defendió el rubio. ―Chocamos y ella ya andaba así― dijo señalando a la esmeralda.

―¿Saku, qué tienes?― le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Pero la castaña no le contestó, bajó el rostro y siguió llorando.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Te gusta?― le preguntaba el moreno al castaño. Ambos habían salido tras la morena.

―No Eriol, no me gusta…― detuvo el caminar al ver a la morena discutiendo con el rubio. Su mirada se posó sobre la esmeralda quien estaba cabizbaja y pareciera que estuviera sollozando.

―¿Qué pasa?― preguntó el moreno acercándose a la morena.

―La loca de su amiga― dijo con asco el rubio. ―Luego de su excitante experiencia anda muy paranoica― dijo con burla para luego marcharse.

―¡No es cierto!― bramó la amatista. ―Le estaba haciendo algo a Sakura― dijo mirando a la esmeralda.

―¿Qué te hizo?― se había acercado a ella. La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

Ahogó un sollozo y lo abrazó, se sentía segura con él cerca, el castaño alzó una ceja al ella abrazarlo, ambos morenos se miraron sin entender.

―Deja de chillar, tonta― le pidió separándola de su cuerpo. ―¿Te hizo algo ese hijo de perra?― preguntó con seriedad. La esmeralda negó con la cabeza. ―¿Por qué chillas?―

―E…es….es…que…― lo miró al rostro. ―U…una chi….ca― hipó.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no maldecir, como odiaba cuando las mujeres chillaban.

―¡Habla ya!― dijo en un molestoso grito.

―Hay una chica desnuda― cerró los ojos como queriendo apartar la imagen de su mente. ―Allí en unos arbustos―

Los tres chicos se miraron con seriedad.

―Llévatelas de aquí― le ordenó al moreno. La castaña parecía muy asustada y estaba seguro que la morena no soportaría ver la misma escena en la que ella había estado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Luego que el moreno se hubiese marchado con ambas chicas había ido a la enfermería y buscado a la enfermera, ahora ambos estaban en el lugar el cual la esmeralda le había señalado.

―No puedo creer que lo volvieran a hacer― se quejó la mujer. Era una mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos, ojos miel, alta, delgada y esbelta. ―Esto no puede seguir así― dijo.

El castaño guardaba silencio, buscó entre unos arbusto y su mirada se endureció al ver la escena, justo como le había dicho la esmeralda, una chica desnuda e inconsciente.

―La encontré― dijo.

―¡Pobrecita!― dijo la mujer con lastima acercándose y tapando a la chica con una manta. ―Esos malditos― dijo con odio. ―Esto no puede seguir así― dijo la mujer mirando a la chica con tristeza. ―Si tan sólo ellas hablaran― dijo. ―La policía no puede hacer nada―

El castaño guardó silencio, algo le decía que la policía estaba enterada de quien era el que cometía aquella perversión.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Esa chiquita estuvo deliciosa― decía el pelinegro con malicia.

―No estuvo mal― dijo el rubio con tono serio.

―Bueno, no era virgen pero era muy apretada―

―Quiero follarme a Tomoyo de nuevo― le dijo sonriendo. ―Y a Sakura―

―¿Crees qué sea virgen?― le preguntó.

―No me interesa, quiero follármela― dijo con maldad. ―Joder a Clow― dijo.

―Ya veo― sonrió. ―Sólo para joderlo― sonrió.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Te juro que esta vez lo mato― hablaba el moreno con enojo.

Luego de dejar a las chicas en casa de la amatista, ambos iban hacia donde Yue. Si el bastardo de Kerverus seguía tentando su suerte se las vería negras, ya bastantes deseos tenían de darle una buena paliza.

―Creo que el violador tiene a alguien en la policía ― dijo el castaño. ―Es la única razón del porqué cuando Chiharu denunció su violación no le hicieran caso― recordó.

Chiharu había sido la única chica que se había atrevido a denunciar lo que le sucedió en la preparatoria apenas la semana que entró en esta. A diferencia de lo que había pensado no se hizo un escándalo, todo se trató como si fuera una cosa muy normal.

―Si esto sigue así, creo que Sakura pudiera ser unas de las próximas― el castaño lo miró con seriedad.

―Sobre mi cadáver― le dijo de manera acida. ―Primero lo mato sin estar seguro que es el culpable―

―Pensé que no te interesaba― sonrió con burla. ―Y no creo que esa actitud se deba porque se lo prometiste a Tomoyo―

―Sólo yo la follaré― su voz sonó posesiva y con seguridad. ―Esa pequeña perra sólo gemirá por mí― le aseguró.

―Y vuelve el macho alfa― sonrió. ―Pero a tu pequeña fiera creo que primero la tienes que domar―

―Yo me encargaré de que sólo desee estar conmigo, de que sólo se excite por mis toques― dijo con tono pervertido y malicioso.

―¡Señorita Li!― escucharon el grito de un hombre. ―Su padre se enojará―

Ambos se quedaron con la garganta seca, una chica, de curvas perfectas, piernas sin ninguna imperfección, caderas estrecha, piel clara y cremosa.

El castaño alzó una ceja al mirarla al rostro, tenía unos ojos brillantes de color rubís en los cuales se podía ver su inocencia, justo como los de la esmeralda, sus cabellos eran finas y brillantes hebras color negro como el azabache.

―Por favor señorita― pedía el hombre, un hombre fuerte, de cuerpo musculoso, vestía lentes oscuros de sol e iba vestido de negro. Guardaespaldas. ―Regresemos al auto, este no es un lugar para usted― le decía.

―No― dijo la chica. ―Papá me dio permiso― dijo.

―El señor nos no ha dado ninguna orden― dijo el hombre.

―No me importa― se quejó.

―Señori…―

―La señorita no desea ir contigo― lo cortó el moreno.

―No se meta― dijo con tono serio el guardaespaldas.

―Sólo dile a papá que volveré antes de la cena― y salió corriendo al ver como el guardaespaldas se había distraído al ver al moreno.

―Creo que nos veremos donde Yue― dijo el castaño observando por donde la morena había corrido y luego hizo lo mismo.

―Si algo le pasa vas a lamentarte el resto de tu vida― le advirtió.

―Nah― bufó. ―Tal vez quien lo lamente sea tú― dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Maldecía una y mil veces a su mejor amigo, en ningún momento tuvo la intención de defender a aquella niña, pero no, claro que no, el moreno había abierto la boca metiéndose en el asunto de aquella chica y el que parecía un guardaespaldas. Ahora por culpa de él se veía caminando tras esa niña malcriada, porque eso le parecía, una chica malcriada.

―¿Qué se sopones que haces?― se había detenido y enfrentado al castaño. Era consciente de que este hace bastante la perseguía.

―Mocosa―dijo entre dientes. La miró de arriba abajo y sonrió, era muy guapa, con un pequeño cuerpo apetecible por lo que veía. Llevaba un uniforme, uno que podía poner sus manos al fuego asegurando que era uno costoso y elegante, de algunos de los colegios privados del país. La corta y pequeña falda le permitía ver sus largar y bronceadas piernas.

―¿Cuánto quieres para qué me dejes de seguir?― le preguntó.

Apartó la mirada de su cuerpo y la miró al rostro. Una maliciosa sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

―No me interesa tu dinero― caminó hasta acercarse a ella pero esta trató de alejarse y la tuvo que tomar de la muñeca. ―Tengo cosas que hacer― dijo empezando a caminar y halándola para que lo siguiera.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Mejor?― le preguntaba la amatista al entregarle un vaso de agua a la esmeralda.

―Si…― dijo en un susurro, aunque lo de la chica había sido en la mañana recordaba perfectamente bien la escena. ―¿Por qué hacen eso?― preguntó dando un sorbo del vaso. ―¿Cómo pueden ser tan depravados?― le preguntó sin entender.

―No sé― dijo encogiéndose de hombros― todavía no le había dicho a la esmeralda que ella había corrido con la misma suerte que aquella chica. ―Será mejor que no pienses en eso― le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Pero…―

―Vamos, tengo que cocinar― se puso de pie, ambas estaban en el comedor del departamento de la amatista.

La esmeralda la observó tomar sus llaves y acercarse a la puerta.

―Pero….― se vio interrumpida por la amatista.

―A Shaoran― sonrió.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Últimamente estás vendiendo la mercancía ante del tiempo que acostumbras a hacerlo― le dijo Yue al castaño ambos salían de la oficina del ya mencionado.

El castaño no dijo nada.

―¿Ya te revolcaste con tu tormento?― le preguntó con burla.

―No me jodas― dijo de manera acida, lo menos que necesitaba era que ese bastardo se burlara de él.

―Parece que no― sonrió. ―No te preocupes, hoy te daré el privilegio de acostarte con cuantas quieras―

Atravesaron en largo pasillo hasta llegar donde las chicas se hacían espectáculos para los clientes, un escenario, con tubos y demás, todo lo que necesitaban para bailes eróticos. Se quedaron de una sola pieza, en especial el castaño, cuando divisaron en el escenario a una chica, y no cualquiera, la misma chica que él prácticamente había arrastrado hasta allí.

―¿Quién es ella?― preguntó Yue con fascinación sin apartar la mirada de donde estaba la chica. La condenada bailaba muy sensualmente la música que sonaba a todo volumen en el lugar, se movía de manera erótica logrando una danza sensual y provocadora.

**Continuará**

―

Primeramente disculpen la tardanza, la verdad no recuerdo porque no había actualizado pero cuando decidí hacerlo tuve que formatear mi ordenador y perdí capítulos, luego empezó la temporada de exámenes y hasta ahora vengo a actualizar…sorry

Bueno, parece que Saku debe de morderse la lengua debes en cuando, ya le dijo como quien dice a Shao sus sentimientos ^^. También vemos que Saku ya ha descubierto lo que pasa allí y eso la ha aterrado, bueno, no es para menos, teniendo en cuenta que ella puede ser unas de las chicas en la lista. Mmmm Shaoran es muy posesivo por lo que se ve, a ver qué pasa más adelante….También ya apareció Mey, a ver qué pasa ahora.

Feliz día de las madres, recuerden decirles a sus madres cuan importante son para ustedes…^^

—

**Nota actual**

Debido a que muchas personas me piden que continué con esta historia, decidí hacerlo y empezarla a escribir nuevamente, debo decirles que las ideas que tenía antes no la recuerdo muy bien, he de leerme todo una y otra vez para ver si recuerdo algo, pero la idea principal si la recuerdo, me está costando mucho seguirla, estoy escribiendo el capitulo 6 y no sé si gustará o valdrá la pena, pero como siempre dicen, el primer capitulo es el que cuesta, espero que este sea el caso y que ya el capitulo 7 fluya normalmente. Lamento mi falta de compromiso algunas de mis historias, mas no es por no querer, sino situaciones e inspiración que no es la misma, pues parece que mi musa no trabaja de igual manera con todas mis historias. Espero tener pronto el capitulo 6. Subo el capitulo 5 nuevamente para quienes esperan esta historia y la estén siguiendo les llegue la notificación.

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos..


End file.
